The Story of the Sailor Star Gemstones
by Krystallina Unicorna
Summary: A new enemy appears on the scene along with a new group of sailors. Are these new sailors friend or foe, and what does a unicorn have to do with them?
1. The Dream

A/N: I'm using NA names for this. Sorry the chapters are so short, but I'll be updating every few days.

The Story of the Sailor Star Gemstones

Part 1- The Dream

A young raven haired girl tosses in her sleep as she saw what was to come. The suited warriors that fought to save the planet, who were her friends and her family, turned to stone before her eyes shattering with no hope of them ever returning. Everything around her felt cold, lifeless, and still: dead. With a heavy heart and tears in her eyes she knelt down and began crying wondering why and how this had happened. She closed her eyes trying to think of what went wrong that she couldn't prevent the destruction of the world. When she opened them she realized that she was no longer on the Earth, but on the moon behind the ruins of the palace where Princess Serenity grew up, before the two of them and several others lost their lives in a battle for peace. They all had been sent to Earth to be reborn so they could have normal lives, but this was not to be. All of them had to awaken the powers within themselves to defend the Earth from evil. The girl looked down and saw that she was dressed as the warrior that she had come to be. A unicorn walked up on a cliff a few feet above her and looked down upon her. When it stopped it took the shape of a woman with long dark hair that wore a white dress. The sides of her hair were pulled back into a single meatball shaped bun on the crown of her head. The girl could not see the woman's face because it was dark on the moon. Also the woman didn't wish to reveal herself. She spoke to the girl.

"Sailor Mars, Raye, Protector of the Earth, I have come to ask for your help." She had a kind voice and as she spoke she folded both of her hands in front of her as if she were praying to Sailor Mars to help her.

"Who are you, and how do you know all of that?" Sailor Mars was confused. She didn't think that she knew this girl at all.

"I am simply someone who has also seen what is to come in the future and wishes to change it. An evil presence is on its way to Earth and it will destroy the planet as you have just seen, that is if you and the Sailor Scouts don't work to stop it." The woman paused for a second and was about to go on when Mars stopped her.

"Tell me what we can do to save the Earth. Please you must tell me."

"There are fifteen warriors you must find. They are twelve glittering jewels that are guided by the hands of three princesses: the one that is lost must find her way, another must find that her destiny in this world, and the last must find that the true heir to their throne lies within her. The Sailor Scouts must show compassion and help them find their ways. Otherwise the world _will _be doomed." With that the raven haired girl woke up and began to wonder if it was a premonition. If so how would they find the twelve jewels and the three princesses?


	2. The New Arrivals

Part 2- The New Arrivals

A blinding flash of light appeared in the woods of a park near a crystal clear lake in the early hours of the morning just before the sun came up. As the light disappeared a group of young girls stood there in its place. They stood there in a circle with three cats in the middle, one completely white, one completely black, and one slivery gray tiger-striped, each with a gold star on their forehead. There were twelve of them....fifteen including the cats. Each of the girls wore the same design of uniforms. All had a mini skirt, gloves that came up to the elbow, two bows, one on the chest and one on the back, boots that came up to the knee, choker, and collar were all the one color. Each girl was wearing a different color, but all of the girls had gold trim on the skirt, gloves, and boots, with the entire bodice being gold. Each wore a golden broach on the bow that adorned their chest that had a star in the middle of it made of a stone that was the exact same color as the uniform they wore. The girls also each wore a tiara with a stone in the middle of it that matched the color on her uniform.

"So this is where the unicorn comes to hide." The girl in the lighter red uniform said sarcastically as a smirk appeared on her lips.

"Ruby please" said the tallest girl who was dressed in white.

"Sorry..." Ruby said flatly while crossing her arms, not smiling anymore and then adding almost coldly, "I just don't see what's so special about this place that the unicorn would even _want_ to come here."

"Peridot, are you sure the unicorn came _here_?" questioned the one wearing silver.

"I'm positive. The energy trail led right to this city. I can't be anymore specific than that so we'll have to search the city ourselves to find the unicorn." Said the one in the yellow-green called Peridot.

"Then I guess we better start looking." said the one in black.

"Amethyst and I will find a place to stay while the rest of you search the city." The one in white was speaking again.

"Ok then it's decided, but lets meet back here after several hours to check in......agreed?" The one in silver was speaking again.

"Agreed." All of the girls spoke this time. They each picked a direction and started on their way.


	3. Exploration

Part 3- Exploration

The one in silver started walking out of the woods and down one of the streets with the silver grey cat following right along with her. The other two cats also had a girl that they went with. The white cat followed the girl in white and the black one followed the girl in black. By this time there were several people that lived in the city that were out and on their way. As they went past her they began to stare.

"Uh, Quartz," the cat whispered in the girl's ear after he jumped up on her shoulder, "perhaps you should power down so you don't stick out like a sore thumb."

"Right...I was just thinking the same thing." As she said this she ducked through the bushes. The cat jumped down off of her shoulder as she concentrated on looking like the people on the street. In a few seconds she began to glow with a silvery light and with a flash of silver she no longer was wearing her uniform, but cloths similar to those that she saw on the people walking by, and she also wore a with a silver chain with a matching charm in the shape of a star dangling on it. A minute later she crawled back out and began walking down the street again. After about an hour of walking both the girl and the cat were both beginning to get bored. The cat began pawing at stuff in the bushes on the side of the street. Suddenly he jumped out screaming his head off and waving his paw.

"OOUUCH...GET THIS THING OFF OF ME!!!!!!!!!" The girl couldn't help but laugh at him. How silly he looked sitting there on his hind legs waving his paw around and screaming his little head off.

"Hold on.....calm down Twilight......It's only a little sticker." She spoke through laughter as she pulled the sticker out of his paw and Twilight immediately stopped shouting.

"Give me a break, I have an inquisitive nature." Twilight said defensively, partially to hide the fact that he was turning bright red underneath his fun in response to her laughter. They spent several more hours going up and down countless streets searching, but with no luck. The girl knew she should be heading back to meet the other girls she came here with, but she wasn't ready to turn back just yet.

"Uh-oh..." she said just noticing something, "I just realized that I don't remember how to get back to the park."

"That's bad...bad, bad, bad......_VERY BAD_!" The cat said while he was trying to look as if he was trying to find a way back just to hide the fact that he was starting to panic. The girl didn't notice what he was doing because she was too busy staring at the boy who was walking down the street towards them. He was the most handsome boy she had ever seen, so tall with his short black hair. When he got closer she saw how brilliant blue eyes were. They reminded her of the beautiful blue lake outside of the palace where she grew up. Oh how she loved that lake, she spent so many hours there sitting there and just staring into it while she was deep in thought, especially when her older sister, Veronica, declined the throne making her the next in line. It almost seemed hard to believe that was a year ago already. On Veronica's 20th birthday she had the choice of either taking the throne or declining it and she chose to decline it, giving it to her 16 year old sister, who was 17 now. She wasn't sure why Veronica gave the throne to her. In her opinion she wasn't even qualified to be the leader of a school group let alone the entire galaxy. The girl turned her attention from her past and back to the boy who was now right in front of her.


	4. A Kind Stranger

Part 4- A Kind Stranger

"Excuse me..." she said while trying not to blush, "I'm new here and I'm supposed to be meeting my friends in a park with a lake soon, but I seem to have lost my way. Is there any way you could help me find it again?" She knew she was blushing by the time she finished and was hoping that the boy didn't notice.

"There's only one park with a lake that I know of, but the way to get there isn't exactly straightforward and I am really not that great with directions," he paused just long enough to see a look of disappointment cross her face. It was a look he had seen countless times on his girlfriend, Serena's face. He couldn't place exactly how at first, but this girl reminded him so much of Serena. When he first saw her he noticed her hair, which was done in exactly the same style that Serena and Rini wore, two meatball shaped buns on either side of her head, the only thing different about their hair was color, and this girl had reddish brown hair. She also looked at him in the same way Serena usually did, even her face looked like Serena's, right down to her soft appearance that covered magnificent strength. She had the same beauty that Serena did even though he had just met her and he kept hoping that she wouldn't notice him lightly blushing. "If you want I could show you the way myself" he offered and immediately the girl's face beamed. Her eyes widened and a humongous smile crossed her face.

"Would you.......really?" She couldn't help sounding enthusiastic, but she met very few people even in her own kingdom that would go out of their way just to help someone that they just met.

"Sure" he replied, and then continued on, "I just got off of work and was heading down to the bus station to go meet my friends at the Cherry Hill Temple. I'll stop at the first phone we pass on our way and I'll let them know that I will meet them a little later than we originally planned." It was then he had realized that they hadn't been properly introduced. "By the way my name is Darien." As he said this he extended his hand for her to take.

"My...my name is...Fredricka." She stammered over the words because when she touched him she felt a very intense power coming from within him.

"And who is this little fellow?" Darien had let go of Fredricka's hand and was now bending down to pet the cat that was wrapping itself around the girl's legs.

"His name is Twilight." She said still getting over the shock of feeling the power. Could this boy before her, the one called Darien, could he be the unicorn? Unicorns were supposed to be able to take on any shape, but she had never felt a power like that before. The power she felt from the others in her group were stronger, but this one had such a different feel to it. It frightened her a little.

"Such an unusual making on his forehead...." Darien trailed off just as he realized he had just spoken out loud. He didn't mean to but it just slipped out. Fredricka knew immediately that Darien was talking about the golden star.

"I really don't know anything about how he got that or where he came from. My friends and I came across him one day maybe a few months ago, and he kind of adopted me I guess. He's been following me everywhere I go ever since." She was telling the truth. She didn't know where Twilight came from; still she didn't think she should mention the part about him being one of the talking guardian cats for the Sailor Star Gemstones.

"Well I suppose we better start on our way then." Darien was standing up. Besides he was right they should be going. If he was the unicorn then she wanted to get him to the others as soon as possible so that they could leave with having accomplished their mission. Fredricka just nodded, and then they were on their way. "May I ask what it was that brought you and your friends here?" It was obvious that he was trying to make polite conversation.

"I suppose most of us are trying to find ourselves. I mean...well have you ever felt as if you were on a path that would lead to a certain destiny, but you weren't sure it was the destiny that you were supposed to have? I'm sorry I realize that I probably sound like a complete head case to you." She was definitely blushing now and there was nothing she could do to hide it from Darien. He smiled and thought back to before he found out that he was the prince of Earth, back before he even knew he was Tuxedo Mask. He knew the feeling she had just described all too well.

"Actually I know what you're talking about. I felt that not too long ago myself." His tone sounded like he didn't want to talk anymore about the subject. He was actually a little sorry that he even brought it up. He remembered how lost he'd felt before he met the Sailor Scouts and found out the truth about his past. They walked the next few blocks in silence. Darien couldn't help but notice that she had been a little nervous looking since his hand touched hers. He could definitely sense that there was something strange about this girl, but what exactly he wasn't sure. "There's a phone up ahead." As he spoke he pointed to a tall box-like thing that was big enough for a person to fit inside of it. "You can wait on the bench here while I call my friends." He was referring to the bench that was in front of him by that point. The thing that he had called a phone was only a few feet away.


	5. The Telephone Call

Part 5- The Telephone Call

Fredricka sat down on the bench as Twilight jumped up beside her. She sat there for a few moments watching as Darien walked into the phone picking up a handle on a cord which he placed by his right ear.

"I think he might be the unicorn." She spoke softly because she didn't know whether or not Darien would be able to hear her.

"I agree. I felt his power too, when he was petting me. We have to get him back to the others." Twilight's face was serious for the first time since she had met him. He didn't have to tell her twice. Meanwhile Darien was calling the temple. On the other end a young girl with raven hair picked up.

"Hey Raye, it's Darien. Is Serena there?" Raye did not look pleased at hearing his voice.

"Wow. Serena must be really rubbing off on you. For once you're even later than she is." Raye sounded like she was slightly ticked off, but also a little in shock.

"Just let me talk to Serena please." He wanted to talk to Serena about Fredricka. They were so much alike he was beginning to wonder if she was a part of the Moon Kingdom somehow.

"Ok, ok, hold on....." She turned her head and yelled for Serena who was sitting on the floor gobbling sweets.

"Darien!" She shouted into the phone while shoving the last piece into her mouth. "I was just sitting here eating these delicious treats thinking about how wonderful it would be to have you here with me and right then you called." She squealed with delight and started giggling.

"Serena." He sounded a little annoyed and very frustrated. "Please be serious for a moment. I met this girl on my way from work to the bus stop and she asked me to help her find the park near here. You know how bad I am with directions so I offered to take her there myself." He paused just long enough for her to go into a hysterical fit of jealousy.

"DARIEN, YOU CAN'T JUST GO AROUND OFFERING TO GO WITH JUST ANYONE. YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO JUST WANT TO BE WITH ME!" She was yelling so loud into the phone that Darien held the phone about a foot away from his ear. The other five girls in the room were clasping their hands over their ears and when she stopped yelling they all breathed a deep sigh of relief while the little pink haired girl went running out of the room. The girl looked like a miniature version of Serena only with pink hair instead of blonde.

"Serena, you know I'm yours always and forever." He constantly had to remind her of that and calm her down.

"I know. I just love hearing you say it." She giggled into the phone once again.

"Darien, would you please explain what you did this time that caused Serena to try and make us all go deaf prematurely." A familiar voice had picked up another end of the extension.

"Rini, hi. It really doesn't matter what I did, but I keep getting a strange feeling from the girl I met. Do either of you remember a girl named Fredricka? Possibly from the Moon Kingdom or Crystal Tokyo?" Both girls fell silent for a moment and then responded that they didn't remember anyone by that name. "She does her hair the same way the both of you wear yours." He just about finished saying that when there was an explosion just outside of the phone booth he was in. Darien stumbled backwards towards the bench where Fredricka and Twilight were. Above the phone booth floated two creatures, one a dark golden yellow, and the other black with white patches from head to toe and a long skinny bare tail that resembled the tail on a rat. Serena and Rini had heard the explosion on the other end of the phone and were both screaming into it trying to figure out what happened. After a minute they gave up. Serena hung up the phone and looked at the other girls who were waiting there with their wands out ready to transform. They got up and met Rini outside and within a few minutes were on their way.


	6. The Sailor Scouts

Part 6- The Sailor Scouts

"RUN." Darien grabbed Fredricka's wrist and they both started running with Twilight galloping along at their heals. Darien was hoping that Serena knew they were in danger and that she and the girls were on their way. He wished that he could slip off and transform into Tuxedo Mask, but he didn't want to leave Fredricka alone if they were after her. Fredricka also wanted to transform, but she couldn't transform in front of Darien. Their best hope was to get to the park and fast. The group of girls was back in the park waiting for Fredricka. This time they were all wearing regular clothes instead of the uniforms. They all saw Fredricka running towards them, and there was a guy running with her.

"Girls, hurry transform yourselves." The white cat had spoken while the girls each transformed back into the way they had been when they first appeared earlier that day. Darien and Fredricka had made it to the park and had dashed in among the trees, but that proved to not be enough because the two creatures had caught up with them and before they knew it the one was holding Darien up in the air with its rat-like tail.

"Oh no…NO!" Fredricka knew that this boy might be the key to getting them back home and she was going to do everything in her power to get him back. Before she could transform she heard a yell from up in one of the trees.

"Put him down you slimy nega-trash!" Just then a blonde haired girl in a uniform very similar to the ones Fredricka's friends were wearing jumped out of one of the trees. A small pink haired girl that was dressed almost exactly like her followed her out of the tree. She was a little shocked to see that both girls had their hair done like hers: two pigtails with two meatball shaped buns at the top. The eleven other girls that Fredricka had come here with had made their way to the little clearing where she and the others were. Twilight found the other two cats and explained about the power he and Fredricka felt earlier coming from Darien. The two cats then in turn explained the same thing to the rest of the girls that Fredricka had arrived with.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you it's rude to attack innocent people?" The pink haired girl had quite a mouth on her for being so young. Four more girls in similar outfits jumped out of the same tree. The each of the girls wore a different color on their skirts, shoes, chokers, and collars. The gloves were white with the cuff matching the color of their skirts. They also had different colored bows from the rest of their uniforms that had long tails on them. The one in red had a purple bow on the front and a red one in back. The girl in blue had two lighter blue bows. The girl in green had two pink bows. Finally the girl in orange had a dark blue bow in the front and a gold bow in the back. Their chokers also had gold stars on them. Each one had a heart shaped broach that matched the color of their skirts.

"With the power of Mars, I'm Super Sailor Mars." The girl with raven hair that wore the red uniform spoke.

"With the power of Venus, I'm Super Sailor Venus." This time a girl with long blonde hair that was wearing the orange uniform spoke.

"With the power of Mercury, I'm Super Sailor Mercury." Sailor Mercury had short blue hair that matched the blue uniform she wore.

"With the power of Jupiter, I'm Super Sailor Jupiter." Sailor Jupiter wore the green uniform and had long brown hair pulled up in a ponytail.

"I am Super Sailor Moon." She was the one with blonde hair that had appeared first. Her uniform was a little different than the others. Her uniform had a white bow in the back and a red one on the front. Her skirt was mainly white with a stripe of gold and a stripe of blue down at the very bottom. She also had a blue collar and red boots with a white stripe at the top and a crescent moon at the top. Her broach was red and shaped like a heart with a crescent moon, gold trim, and shining jewels all over it.

"I am Super Sailor Mini Moon." The little pink haired girl had spoken. She had a uniform like Super Sailor Moon's, but she had two red bows and had pink where Super Sailor Moon had red and blue. Her broach was pink and heart shaped with a gold star on top.

"And in the name of the Moon…." Both Super Sailor Moon and Super Sailor Mini Moon spoke in unison. The other four girls chimed in to finish the speech with them.

"We are the Sailor Scouts and we shall punish you." All six girls sounded like one. It was obvious that they had done this many times before.


	7. New Enemies and More Sailor Scouts?

Part 7- New Enemies _AND_ More Sailor Scouts?

"Oooo……I'm soooooo scared." The black and white creature that was holding Darien spoke. She looked like she was half human and half mouse. She had the body shape of humans, but she was furry and had a mouse like face whiskers and all. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Obsidian Mouse."

"And I am Amber Weasel." Said the other creature. He was a lot like Obsidian Mouse, has a human shape, but all furry with a weasel's face and tail.

"We are the ones sent to usher in the darkness and prepare for the rule of our sorcerer." They both started cackling at the thought of it. Fredricka and her friends stopped dead in their tracks. They knew what sorcerer these two creatures were talking about: the Sorcerer of Stillness. The Sailor Scouts were talking among themselves trying to figure out what sorcerer it was they were up against. Obsidian Mouse and Amber Weasel looked pleased that they got what they came here for and were about to leave.

"Oh no you don't." Sailor Mars was shouting at them as she ran towards them. "Mars Flame Shooter" As she spoke a bow and arrow made entirely out of fire appeared in her hands. She aimed it at Obsidian Mouse and released. She screamed and dropped Darien as the fire arrow scorched her tail.

"AARGG……YOU STUPID LITTLE BRAT! HOW DARE YOU SCORCH MY TAIL! That's it I've had it. I'm leaving." With having said that she left.

"Pebblers attack!" Amber Weasel had been quiet up until this point. He left in the same manner that Obsidian Mouse did only leaving behind warriors made completely out of pebbles. The Sailor Scouts each used their attacks and the other girls fought hand to hand, but nothing helped. As soon as one of the pebblers was destroyed they simply reformed themselves and attacked again. Fredricka had run to Darien's side sometime during the commotion and checked to make sure he was alright. He had hit his head and was knocked unconscious when Obsidian Mouse dropped him, but other than that he was fine. Everything looked hopeless in the fight against the pebblers. Fredricka wanted to transform and help the others, but she had no idea who the Sailor Scouts were: friend or foe. She decided it would probably be better to just wait, but she just had to help her friends. She got up and got ready to transform, but before she did she heard more coming.

"Uranus World Shaking"

"Neptune Deep Submerge"

"Pluto Deadly Scream" Three balls of light, one yellow, one blue, and one purple, came flying into the forest almost seeming like they came out of nowhere. The balls of light hit the pebblers and shattered them. They didn't reform themselves this time. Three more girls showed up in sailor uniforms.

"Out of the winds of Uranus, I am Sailor Uranus." Sailor Uranus was a sandy short haired girl that was wearing a dark blue uniform with a gold bow on the front and a blue one on the back.

"Out of the waters of Neptune, I am Sailor Neptune." Sailor Neptune had light blue, almost aqua blue hair that came down to her shoulders. She wore a green-blue uniform with two dark blue bows.

"Out of the depths of the underworld, I am the Guardian of the Gate of Time, I am Sailor Pluto." Sailor Pluto was quite older than the other girls. She had dark green hair with a black sleeveless uniform with dark red bows. She also carried the Time Staff, which appeared as a gigantic key, in her left hand. The three of them had round broaches that matched their skirts. Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto looked around and realized there were more girls there than usually were present. While she wasn't fighting, Sailor Moon to the opportunity to run Darien to check and make sure he was alright.

"Stay right where you are. Peridot Earthquake Rumbler" she grabbed the air with her right hand at her side and then threw her fist towards the ground in front of her sending a ball of light into the earth causing the ground to shake and Sailor Moon to fall.


	8. The Sailor Star Gemstones

Part 8- The Sailor Star Gemstones

"What's going on…who are all these girls?" Sailor Uranus was shouting before the others had a chance to get a word in. One by one the strange girls introduced themselves.

"I hold the power of the stone amethyst and bubbles, I am Sailor Star Amethyst." The one that spoke was the youngest of the group. She had chin length blonde hair and wore the color purple.

"I hold the power of the stone peridot and the element of earth, I am Sailor Star Peridot." The shoulder length red haired girl in yellow green had been the one to speak.

"I hold the power of the stone garnet and the element of art, I am Sailor Star Garnet." Sailor Star Garnet had short black hair and was wearing a dark red uniform. The girl in the pink uniform and matching long pink hair tied back in a ponytail was the next to speak.

"I hold the power of the stone rose quartz and the element of plants, I am Sailor Star Rose Quartz."

"I hold the power of the stone aquamarine and the element of ice, I am Sailor Star Aquamarine." She had long purple hair, not as long as Rose Quartz', that was pulled back in a ponytail as well, and wore an aqua colored uniform.

"I hold the power of the stone emerald and the element of music, I am Sailor Star Emerald." Her hair was like a fountain of gold that flowed down to her shoulders and her uniform was dark green.

"I hold the power of the stone carnelian and the element of thunder, I am Sailor Star Carnelian." Her green hair was down just below her butt and her uniform was orange.

"I hold the power of the stone ruby and the element of fire, I am Sailor Star Ruby." She had brown hair down to her knees, with the sides pulled back, and a lighter red uniform.

"I hold the power of the stone sapphire and the element of water, I am Sailor Star Sapphire." Her short hair was also bright red and her uniform was blue.

"I hold the power of the stone black pearl and the element of healing, I am Sailor Star Black Pearl." She was the girl in black and had reddish brown hair like Fredricka. The sides were pulled back in a single meatball shaped bun on the crown of her head with the rest falling down below the knees.

"I hold the power of the stone diamond and the element of purity, I am Sailor Star Diamond. We are the Sailor Star Gemstones and we fight for the future. Thank you Sailor Scouts for your help, but we have a mission that we must finish." The last girl to speak was the girl in white; she also had the same reddish brown hair that both Sailor Star Black Pearl and Fredricka had, and it was styled exactly the same way that Black Pearl had hers.

"Wait, what kind of mission? Maybe we can help you." Super Sailor Moon was asking trying to get the two groups to join forces against the new enemy. She expected Sailor Star Diamond to answer her, but instead it was Black Pearl.

"Our mission is none of your business. We don't need your help so I think it's time you leave." Sailor Moon was a little surprised by the rudeness in Black Pearl's voice. "Rose Quartz get him and let's get out of here."

"Rose Quartz Vine Whip" Sailor Star Rose Quartz cracked her whip, a long light green whip with thorns on it, trapping Darien.


	9. Clash of the Sailor Soldiers

Part 9- Clash of the Sailor Soldiers

"Don't you dare." Sailor Uranus sliced through the whip with her Space Sword.

"WE ALREADY TOLD YOU TO GET OUT OF HERE YOU PESKY SAILOR BRATS!" Ruby was yelling at the top of her lungs. This was more than enough to get all of the Sailor Scouts riled up. Sailor Uranus was the first to act.

"Uranus World Shaking" She threw a yellow ball of light at the Sailor Stars who were on the opposite side of Darien and Fredricka from the Sailor Scouts.

"Black Pearl Healing Slasher" Sailor Star Black Pearl held a silver handled sword with a black star made entirely of pearl where the blade joined the handle and a long silvery slightly curved blade in her left hand now. She traced a large "X" in the air in front of her with a golden boomerang flying from the glowing blade with each slash. The two boomerangs cut right through Sailor Uranus' attack causing it to dissipate, and then hit the tree behind the wide-eyed Uranus who barely got out of the way in time. All of the Sailor Scouts were looking on with wide eyes. The Outer Sailor Scouts were supposed to have the most power.

"Pluto Deadly Scream"

"Neptune Deep Submerge" Pluto and Neptune decided to try and do a double attack. They were going to do anything they could to keep Darien safe. He was their future king and Rini's father. Pluto would have given her life if it meant that Rini could live.

"Diamond Purity Beam" A white beam shot out from the arm length golden handled scepter she carried. The scepter had a diamond star on top of it that glowed white as she held it out straight in front of her with her left hand. The beam blocked Pluto's attack by going straight through the middle of it and was headed for Pluto herself who used her Time Staff to block it. The force of the blast sent a jolt so strong through the staff that Pluto dropped it.

"Sapphire Water Tidalwave" She scooped both arms behind her as if throwing a softball underhand with both arms at once as she brought her arms up over her head and pushed forward sending a tidal wave that canceled Neptune's attack. There was a cry of pain as Neptune flew backwards into a tree from the force of Sapphire's attack. They were all hoping that the Inner Sailor Scouts as Super Sailors had enough power to do battle with the Sailor Stars. However the Inner Sailor Scouts would soon find out that they didn't.

"Why don't we step up and show what Super Sailors are capable of." Sailor Jupiter was trying to give some of the others hope. They had all seen the Sailor Stars blast through the Outer Sailor's attacks without even really trying. They all knew this situation looked bad. Even though things looked bad she was determined not to give up. She would stand by her princess to protect Darien, and she knew the others would stand there with her.

"Yes. Let's" Sailor Mercury said as she was trying to sound cheerful. Mercury, Mars, Venus, and Jupiter looked at each other and nodded as they launched their attacks.

"Jupiter Oak Evolution"

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock"

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody"

"Mars Flame Shooter" They aimed their attacks over Darien, who still lie there unconscious with Fredricka, over to wear the Sailor Stars were, but before their attacks could do anything Carnelian, Emerald, Aquamarine, and Ruby sprung into action.

"Carnelian Thunderbolt Storm" She held her hands out in front of her and a glowing ball forms in between them. She tossed it up in the air and crossed her arms, when it came down she flung her arms out sending an entire storm of thunderbolts that destroyed the razor leaves from Jupiter's attack. Jupiter cried out from the thunder pulsing in her body because she didn't move fast enough and got hit with Carnelian's attack.

"Emerald Symphonic Striker" Emerald pointed at Venus and a music staff made of light broke Venus' attack. Venus cried out in pain as the staff wrapped around her keeping her from moving as sound waves crashed into her.

"Aquamarine Ice Blast" she blew into her left hand closing her fist and then opened it as she flung her hand from her right shoulder across her body sending ice crystals flying towards Mercury. When her attack collided with Mercury's, the ice froze Mercury's attack which fell to the ground and shattered. The ice flew past Mercury as she moved out of the way just in time and hit several of the trees behind her freezing all of them that were hit.

"Ruby Fire Flamer" she placed her hands flat against her chest facing out with her left overtop of her right and as she pushed out a large flame exploded from her hands splitting into many smaller flames as they engulfed Mars' attack. Ruby's attack was stronger, canceling out Mars' attack and then Mars yelled out in pain as she was burned by Ruby's attack. Just then a bright white light shone in the clearing and a voice called out to all of them.


	10. The Unicorn

Part 10- The Unicorn

"STOP THIS NOW!" It was the unicorn. Its silvery white appearance illuminated the forest. She had a long curly white tail and mane. Her horn was about a foot long and a marble white color that reflected all of the colors of the rainbow. Her hooves were the purest of gold. As she moved she seemed to float rather than walk on the ground. "Please don't fight like this. Sailor Stars you are going about this in the wrong way." Rose Quartz tried to get the unicorn with her vine whip attack, but Super Sailor Moon stepped in the way and Rose Quartz captured Sailor Moon instead of the unicorn. "Sailor Moon I thank you." Then she turned and broke into a gallop disappearing into the trees.

"Rose Quartz let her go!" Diamond spoke firmly. She didn't want to see anyone get hurt. Rose Quartz did as she was told and Sailor Moon fell to the ground with a thud. Sailor Star Emerald walked over to Sailor Moon and knelt down beside her, much to everyone's surprise. She grabbed Sailor Moon by the collar of her uniform and lifted her up until her face was only inches away from her own.

"Stay out of our way, Sailor Moon, or there will be no guarantee that we will spare you and your friends the next time you interfere." Her voice was so cold that it almost made Fredricka shiver. Emerald was usually a kind person who was in a good mood and it was rather disturbing to see someone so cheerful to have so harsh a tone. Emerald threw Sailor Moon back on the ground, stood up and rejoined the Sailor Stars. They turned and left as Twilight ran back over to Fredricka who was still kneeling beside Darien. Mini Moon ran over to Darien and was shouting at him trying to wake him up. Sailor Moon had gotten up and was walking over when Fredricka stood up. They stood facing each other for several seconds.

"Sailor Moon, Darien was the first person in this new place to show me any kindness. Will you please stay with him and make sure he is alright?" As Fredricka spoke she could feel this soft warmth coming from her heart. Sailor Moon smiled and then agreed. Fredricka and Twilight turned and walked through the trees to meet their friends, but before they left she turned back to Sailor Moon, who was kneeling beside Darien. "Thank you Sailor Moon." Somehow she felt she could trust her. Fredricka smiled one last time and disappeared between the trees. While Sailor Moon was checking on Darien the Outer Sailors turned and were ready to leave when Sailor Mercury stopped them.


	11. The Return of the Outer Sailors

Part 11- The Return of the Outer Sailors

"Wait! Why did you come back here to help us? Don't get me wrong we are all glad to see all of you again, but I thought your mission was to guard the solar system from outer threats." Mars said as she, Jupiter, Venus, Mercury, Sailor Moon, and Mini Moon were all looking at the Outer Sailors for answers.

"Yes that is our mission." Sailor Neptune was the one to answer them at first. None of them would even look at any of the Inner Sailors. "Three strong powers came to our boarders. We didn't even have anywhere near enough strength to stop them. We would have surely died if we had even _tried_ to stop them."

"We let down our defenses and followed them here to Earth. We didn't know what else to do." Sailor Pluto spoke softly. They could all hear the regret in her voice as she spoke.

"It is our fault those powers made it here. It's out fault that Darien got hurt." Sailor Uranus sounded like she was going to go beat herself up over this.

"Uranus there was no way you could have known what was going to happen." Sailor Moon was just glad that the Outers were now fighting with them. The last time she had seen Uranus and Neptune they fought with her over her own future. They claimed she put the world in danger to save a friend and wanted her to give up the claim to the throne. In the end she proved that she was their true sovereign and they pledged their everlasting allegiance to her.

"We all agreed that as Sailor Soldiers our first and most important duty was to protect our princess so we followed the powers here and we have come to join the fight. Protecting your future, Sailor Moon, is the only thing that matters now." Pluto's voice was starting to sound hard. "If the Sailor Stars or the other two attack again call us immediately. The Sailor Stars have great power and the other two aren't running scared so they can't be too weak either."

"But if the Sailor Stars are also Sailor Soldiers then maybe we can find a way to work together." Sailor Moon did not like the idea of fighting against another group of Sailors.

"Forget it. They are invaders from who knows where. They can't be trusted, besides they've made it quite clear that they don't want our help." Uranus always thought that Sailor Moon trusted way too easily.

"What happened?" Darien was finally starting to wake up. The Outers left and then the rest took Darien back to his apartment so that he could rest and recover properly.


	12. The Room at the Temple

Part 12- The Room at the Temple

Meanwhile Fredricka had rejoined her friends and they were on their way to the Cherry Hill Temple where Diamond and Amethyst had found a room for them to stay in while they are searching for the unicorn. They had all powered down too so that they would attract the least amount of attention possible. The one that had been Sailor Star Black Pearl went up to Fredricka.

"A lot of help you were. We needed you and you just sat there! You have no right to be leader if you're going to just leave us all here to die." She had always made a point of voicing her opinion on who should be the leader.

"Galena! We don't know who the Sailor Scouts are and we certainly don't know if we can trust them. She was right not to transform, especially until we can figure out whether or not they are our enemies. We all have to be careful to not be seen by anyone while transforming." The girl that had been Sailor Star Diamond was scolding Galena.

"It's alright Veronica. Galena has a point. You needed my help and all I did was sit there." Fredricka spoke softly and sadly. She doubted whether or not she really should be leader almost as much as Galena did. The girl with the short red hair who had been Sailor Star Sapphire came over to her left and smiled at her.

"The Sailor Scouts will get in the way more than anything, and the other two will be history soon enough."

"Yeah, we'll get them real good!" The girl that had been Sailor Star Aquamarine had said walking up to her other side right before she tripped and fell.

"Thanks Shasa." She smiled at the girl who had been Sapphire. "And thank you, Maylin." She reached out to help her up. The girls were walking up to the temple. A short bald man in a white shirt and light blue pants came out and greeted them.

"Hello again Sir!" The girl that introduced herself as Sailor Star Amethyst was running towards him.

"Ah, Violet, Veronica, you're back and these must be the friends you spoke of. When you assured me one room was enough I didn't think there were so many of you. Are you sure you don't want a second room? I'd think one room will get rather cramped with the twelve of you living together in it." He smiled widely at all of the girls.

"One room is more than enough space for the twelve of us." Assured Veronica.

"If you don't mind my asking, but how will all of you girls fit in that one room together?" The man was looking rather puzzled.

"Well it's quite simple actually." Violet was quite pleased with herself for figuring out a solution to this problem. She was just waiting for someone to ask her about it. "I connected the doorway in the room that leads to the spare room to an inter-dimensional portal which then was a cinch to connect to a slipstream tunnel. Then I just had to pick several coordinates and then a distinguishing object with which will determine the particular coordinate that the slipstream will transport a person to." She is a thirteen year-old super genius that loves to show off, but can get a little carried away with her explanations. Violet sometimes forgot that the rest of the world didn't think like a genius.

"Uh, yeah…..could you repeat that…..a little slower maybe?" The poor old man was looking more confused than ever.

"Oh I'm so sorry. I sometimes forget that not everyone thinks like me. What I did was I connected that doorway to a tunnel that can connect two or more places that are really far away. Then I just have to figure out where that tunnel will lead and an object to stand as the key so the tunnel knows where to take you."

"Ok I think I actually understood what you said that time. Well have fun girls." He was grinning ear to ear because he was so proud of himself for being smart enough to understanding what she said.

"Thanks!" They all replied at once as they hurried off to go see the room. They all piled into the small room which contained a bed, a table, and a dresser. Fredricka, Maylin, Galena, and Shasa sat down on the bed, Violet got back to work setting up the slipstream tunnel to lead to twelve different rooms, and Veronica decided to go for a walk, while the rest sat down on the floor around the table and where ever they could find a place to sit. One by one she connected a room for each of them using each of their necklaces as the keys.

"I am going to go outside and draw some of the scenery around here." One of the younger girls said. She was the black haired girl that had been Sailor Star Garnet.

"I think I am going to join you, Lilka. Sitting outside staring at nature sounds rather good right about now." The red head got up and headed outside with Lilka. The two of them were sitting on the porch, Lilka drawing and her just admiring the scenery. She couldn't help getting a powerful feeling from this place. It wasn't just the unicorn either. She could feel the unicorn's presence on this planet, she could also feel the presence of the sorcerer, but there was another force here. Could it be the Sailor Scouts that she felt? Or was there something else here? Something frighteningly powerful was also here, but what or who was it, and why was it here?


	13. The Girl with the Raven Hair

Part 13- The Girl with the Raven Hair

Raye was just returning to the temple after leaving Darien's apartment and she saw two strange girls sitting on the porch of the temple. One had short black hair and was sitting there drawing, while the other had shoulder length red hair looked around like she was looking for something

"May I help you with something?" She figured the girls were lost.

"No, we're fine." The girl replied without even looking up from drawing.

"Are you by any chance Mr. Hino's granddaughter who is the priestess here at the temple?" The red head had asked.

"Yes I am. Who may I ask are you?" She had a very skeptical look on her face.

"My name is Tale, and this is my friend Lilka." She pointed to the girl sitting their drawing when she said the name Lilka. "We are new to the area. Your grandfather is letting us and some of our friends stay here for a while till we figure out where we're going."

"Hi! My name is Raye. You said you were new here, so where are you from?" Raye seemed like a sweet girl. She had an inner strength that was so different from anyone Tale had ever met. She couldn't help but admire the girl in some odd way.

"I am from Egallytia, and Lilka is from Polikka. They are quite far from here. In fact all of us are from pretty far away." Raye thought Tale seemed like a nice girl.

"I was just going to say I've never heard of either of those places. How did you two meet if you are from different places?" Raye looked a little puzzled.

"Well all of our friends are from different places. We met because our destinies crossed paths. We happened to all meet as we were on our way down a particular path and since we were all going the same way we figured why not take the journey together. Journeys are always more fun that way." She had a warm smile.

"Yeah I know what you mean." Raye couldn't help but think about the Sailor Scouts. Her life has changed so much because of her friendships with the others, and she wouldn't have it any other way. "May I ask what her problem is? I mean it's a little rude to sit there and ignore someone who's talking to you." Raye was referring to Lilka who sat there the entire time drawing without saying anything much.

"Oh please don't be offended. She doesn't mean anything by it. The landscape here is just so different from what we are used to seeing and she just wants to draw it while we are still here. She can get a little carried away with it at times, but she doesn't mean to offend anyone." Tale was so sincere when she spoke about Lilka that it was enough to convince Raye completely.

"I am so sorry if I have offended you in any way. This place is just so beautiful that I want to draw as much of it as I can. I've never seen anything like it in my entire life. Everything here is so vibrant and full of life. I wanted to draw it so that in some way I can take some part of it back with me forever." Lilka put down her drawing which was now finished and walked over greeted Raye. Raye grinned. She could understand wanting to take a part of the scenery with her. Raye had grown up at the temple and she still loved it as much as the day she first saw it. She and Lilka walked over to the edge of the porch and sat down with Tale. The three of them sat there admiring the nature around them.


	14. The Premonition

Part 14- The Premonition

While they sat there Tale slipped into a premonition. She saw her friends and family back on her home planet. They had turned to stone and were crumbling right in front of her eyes. Tale ran over to them and picked up some of the larger pieces. The biggest ones were only about a quarter the size of her palm. They were grey and felt so void of all life. A terrible pain stabbed her chest. She threw the stones down. She was going to make sure that the Sorcerer of Stillness paid for the pain she felt.

"Peridot Star Power" Her peridot necklace in the shape of three mountain peaks started glowing sending a shower of rocks and gravel over her that stuck to her fuku and quickly fell off to reveal her uniform. She figured that she better transform because she didn't know what was going to happen next. She looked down at where the remains of her friends and family lay.

"Sailor Star Peridot"

"Yes, who's there?" Peridot looked up and was surprised to see that the unicorn that she and the others chased halfway across the universe was standing there staring back at her.

"You are going about things all wrong. You shall never win and get your family back this way." With having said that the unicorn turned and left. Peridot scrambled after her.

"Wait…..Don't go…..I need your help….." Peridot followed the unicorn from planet to planet and she saw each of the other Sailor Stars. They were in their powered down form exactly how they looked when all of them first met back before they all accepted their destinies as Sailor Soldiers. She watched as every last one of them turned to stone surrounded by their own friends and family, and then finally crumbled just like the others. She began to feel that she was no longer following the unicorn, but that the unicorn was _leading_ her. That she had something to show her. Peridot followed through galaxy after galaxy, each planet they landed on became stone just like everyone in her own galaxy. The planets each turned to grey stone and crumbled beneath her feet. The unicorn led her all the way to Earth. She revisited their battle with the Sorcerer's henchmen, and the Sailor Scouts. As Peridot looked around everything froze after the henchmen left. The Sailor Scouts turned to stone and crumbled, Fredricka and Darien were next, and finally the rest of the Sailor Stars. She saw the unicorn there with her watching with her as the Earth turned to stone and crumbled as well. "Please help me. I don't understand."

"You don't need to understand it, team work and compassion will win every time." The unicorn disappeared. Everything turned black around her.

"Hey girl, snap out of it." She looked up to see Lilka shaking her arm, and Raye was staring at her too.

"Sorry. I guess I spaced out there for a bit. I was thinking about where we might go from here." She was laughing at how stupid she must have looked, but she couldn't stop thinking about the premonition she just had. It felt so real. Tale was confused as ever about what they must do next.


	15. Raye the Unicorn?

Part 15- Raye the Unicorn?

"Such silly girls you are to be sitting there staring at nothing, but trees and rocks. There certainly isn't anything interesting there." A dry sarcastic voice said. All three girls looked up and saw Amber Weasel and Obsidian Mouse floating above them. They jumped off of the porch and prepared for an attack. Raye reached for her transformation stick, but couldn't find it. She was going to slip off to transform so she wouldn't have to reveal herself to Tale and Lilka. Then she started to panic wondering where she lost it. She had only used it earlier that day when they were in the park helping Darien. Tale and Lilka were also looking at each other wanting to transform, but both knew that they couldn't transform in front of Raye.

"You must be the unicorn. I can feel your strong power." Obsidian Mouse was looking straight at Raye. "Stillness Spell" Obsidian threw a cloud of white powder at her. Raye turned into grey stone immediately.

"Turn her back now you creep! Peridot Star Power" Tale quickly transformed into Sailor Star Peridot.

"Do we have to fight? I don't want to fight." Lilka was whining behind Peridot. Lilka hated fighting and hated the fact that she was chosen to be one of the Sailor Stars.

"Unless we fight Raye is going to stay a statue forever. Besides I can't fight these two on my own." Peridot was scolding Lilka.

"Ok fine. Garnet Star Power" Her garnet paintbrush necklace glowed and grew cloning itself with brushes that painted her uniform on her.

"I am Sailor Star Peridot."

"And I am Sailor Star Garnet."

"We are the Sailor Stars and we want our friend back." Both spoke as one, just as the Sailor Scouts had when they met them.

"Get lost while you still can" Amber Weasel was getting ready to attack.

"We'll never give in to the likes of you!" Peridot was screaming, but her face looked as unsure as Garnet felt.

"Amber Acid Rain" Large drops of amber colored liquid fell towards Garnet and Peridot. They jumped out of the way and then saw the ground where the liquid fell. It was completely burned away.

"I think we're going to need some help." Garnet was feeling really unsure now.

"I think you're right. I'll go get the others." Peridot bolted around the side of the temple.

"But….but…but, but, but, but, but" Garnet felt like helpless speck of dust. "Garnet Paintbrush attack" She closed her fists as paintbrushes appeared in them and she threw them at Amber Weasel and Obsidian Mouse. She concentrated hard on what she wanted the paintbrushes to do as Obsidian picked up the statue of Raye. A cage appeared around the two of them with the statue of Raye dangling in Obsidian Mouse's tail beneath the cage. Peridot rushed into their room in the temple to find the three cats curled up on the bed and the other girls gone.

"Where'd they all go?" Peridot was starting to panic by now.

"They all went to check out their new rooms and we don't know how to call them back." Midnight said through a yawn. "What's going on?" He noticed that she was wearing her Sailor Star uniform.

"The new enemies are here."

"What?" Midnight was in shock. Twilight and Starlight were on their feet running towards the door while Midnight just sat there for a minute stunned and then followed. Peridot led them back to where Garnet was.

"Well where is everyone?" Garnet was looking very panicked now. Especially seeing that Amber and Obsidian broke through the cages.

"They all went to check out their new rooms. So we're on our own." Peridot looked just as panicked as Garnet did.


	16. Friends or Foes?

Part 16- Friends or Foes?

A girl with brown hair that was pulled back into a ponytail was walking up to the temple when she realized what was going on. She had been at Darien's apartment a little while earlier, with Raye. Raye had left and she dropped her transformation wand. This girl had offered to take it back to her. She was worried about Raye. Raye had been rather distracted the past day or two and she wanted to make sure that Raye was going to be ok. She saw the fight going on and the statue of Raye that Obsidian was holding.

"Jupiter Crystal Power" The girl transformed into Super Sailor Jupiter. "Jupiter Oak Evolution" Jupiter's attack hit Obsidian and she was in suck surprise that she dropped the Raye statue which fell on Garnet and Peridot. They had seen her fall and went to catch her so she wouldn't break.

"Ouch, that really hurt." Garnet was wiggling herself out from underneath Raye. Peridot was doing the same.

"Who sent that attack?" Peridot was questioning because they hadn't noticed Jupiter's arrival.

"How dare you pick on a poor defenseless girl, and my friend besides. I am Super Sailor Jupiter, defender of justice, and in the name of Jupiter I will punish you." Jupiter stood behind them on the porch right where they were sitting only a few moments before.

"Oh great, more sappy Sailors to deal with. Amber Acid Rain" The exact same attack that he had used against Garnet and Peridot earlier was now headed straight for Jupiter. Peridot pushed Jupiter out of the way in time, but the acid landed on her stomach, skirt and legs. Where it hit her uniform the material was eaten away leaving red marks on the skin. Where it hit her bare legs it left large red marks and some of the larger drops left her bleeding. She screamed and fell to her hands and knees, clutching the sores on her stomach with her left hand.

"Why did you do that?" Jupiter was looking at her in disbelief. Just earlier that day some of the other Sailor Stars had tried to get rid of the Sailor Scouts for interfering in their mission and now Peridot had just saved her!

"Because…." she was panting trying to ignore the pain "my powers……are… useless….when…..they're in…..the air. You…….must……fight." Jupiter was really looking stunned.

"You rest now. I'll fight these creepy rodents." Jupiter was smiling at her. Peridot wasn't sure how exactly, but she knew that she could trust her to help Garnet and get Raye back. "Jupiter Oak Evolution" Both Amber and Obsidian dodged the attack with ease, much to Jupiter's surprise.

"Get ready to attack again Jupiter. Garnet Paintbrush Attack" She concentrated on the cage again and it appeared around them just as it had before. "NOW!"

"Jupiter Oak Evolution" They didn't have anywhere to go so Jupiter hit them good this time.

"Why you little…." Obsidian stopped short because she was blinded by a sudden white light coming towards them. The Sailor Soldiers looked up to see the unicorn galloping in their direction. She touched Raye with the tip of her horn and galloped off disappearing as quickly as she came.

"Raye!" All three girls spoke in unison. The color had returned to her. She was now sparkling with the magic of the unicorn. She fell backwards and Jupiter rushed to her side catching her before she hit the ground.

"Enough of this, I am out of here. PEBBLERS ATTACK!" Obsidian was the first to leave, followed by Amber. After they left the pebblers returned. Jupiter and Garnet tried their best to get rid of them, but their efforts were fruitless.


	17. Raye is Sailor Mars?

Part 17- Raye is Sailor Mars?

"Oh no, I still don't have my transformation wand." Raye wanted to transform and help get rid of the pebblers, but she remembered she didn't have her wand.

"Raye catch." Jupiter threw a pink stick with a red crystal on top at Raye who caught it and smiled extra wide when she saw that it was the wand she was looking for.

"Mars Crystal Power" She held the stick up and transformed into Super Sailor Mars. Peridot who still hadn't moved from the porch was watching in disbelief. She couldn't believe that that sweet girl they had just been talking to was actually Sailor Mars. Garnet couldn't believe it either. Raye seemed like she could have been such a good friend of theirs and she turns out to be another one of the Sailor Scouts. "Try and get them together in a group." She had just been a statue a few minutes ago and she was already barking orders at the rest of them.

"Jupiter Oak Evolution" Jupiter was rounding them up into a group and after she was done Garnet took over.

"Garnet Paintbrush Attack" She caged them like she did with Amber and Obsidian.

"Mars Flame Shooter" Mars still had some of the unicorn's magic in her from when the unicorn touched her with her horn. She concentrated on that magic flowing into her attack and when she fired at the pebblers it shattered them into about a million pieces. They weren't coming back this time. Mars looked around and realized that she didn't see Lilka or Tale around anywhere. She wondered what happened to them and was hoping that those two monsters hadn't gotten them.

"Ok I'm a little confused." As Jupiter spoke to the Sailor Stars she had a very puzzled look on her face. "Your friends tried to get rid of us earlier, but you saved me from Amber's attack and you helped me get my friend back. Are you Sailor Stars here to help us, or what?" Jupiter made a good point thought Mars.

"We aren't really sure ourselves yet." Garnet was the one to answer as she walked over to Peridot and was helping her up. "We are trying to save the future and our home. That's all I can tell you." She put Peridot's right arm around her shoulders and helped her walk around the side of the temple where they could power down. Once out of sight they both began to glow with a light that had the same color as the uniforms they wore and they transformed back into Tale and Lilka. Tale's injuries had lessened quite a bit from Amber's attack, but they still hurt. At least she could walk on her own now. They got up and peeked around the corner where Raye and a brown haired girl stood. They strained to hear the conversation.

"Thanks for bringing my transformation wand back to me, Lita." Raye was walking away. She looked as if she were embarrassed that she'd lost it.

"Raye, what is going on? You never leave your wand lying around. You dropped it earlier when we were at Darien's apartment. I can tell there's something bothering you because you always start acting as goofy as Serena." Lita was looking at her friend with a concerned look on her face.

"I think a vision came to me in a dream the other night. It wasn't that clear and I can't remember some of it. It would probably be best if we call a Sailor Scout meeting tomorrow."

"From the bags you've got under your eyes I think you're right. You go get some rest and I'll call the others first thing in the morning." Lita smiled and said goodbye to Raye before leaving. Lilka and Tale went with the three cats to try and find the others. They all agreed that the Sailor Stars should have a meeting as well.


	18. The Sailor Star Meeting

Part 18- The Sailor Star Meeting

Tale and Lilka were walking into their room at the temple with the three cats with them when they saw Fredricka closing the door after coming out of her room. Fredricka noticed the red marks on Tale's legs right away.

"What happened to you?" She asked as she rushed over to see how badly she was hurt. She helped Tale over to the bed and made her lie down while she and Lilka sat on the floor around the table. The three cats curled up on their spots on the end of the bed. Lilka and Tale explained about their battle with Amber Weasel and Obsidian Mouse and how they thought that the temple girl Raye was the unicorn when she turned out to be Super Sailor Mars. They also told her how in the battle they had helped Mars and Jupiter to beat the enemy for now. Tale then explained about her vision.

"While I was watching them fight I remembered what the unicorn had said 'teamwork and compassion will win every time' and so I decided to try it when Amber attacked Jupiter. Lilka and I didn't have the power to beat them, but when we worked together with Jupiter and then Mars we were able to. I'm not sure how I know exactly, but I do believe that we can trust the Sailor Scouts to help us with our mission."

"I agree with you Tale." Fredricka was looking at her in a way that Tale knew she meant that. "Earlier when we found out that Darien wasn't the unicorn I asked Sailor Moon to watch over him. I didn't want to see him get hurt because he was the only person here to show any kindness to me. I could feel the warmth and kindness pouring out of her heart. She is an honest and true person, but I don't think the others will go for the idea of joining forces with the Sailor Scouts."

"Well I guess we won't know till we ask them." Lilka was looking at Tale and Fredricka like she wasn't sure of anything.

"I'll get the others." Fredricka stood up and went over to the door that led to all of their rooms. The door swung open and the doorway was light with blue, green and purple swirls of light. One by one the heads of the other girls appeared in the light. Violet was the first followed by Galena, Shasa, Maylin, Veronica, and finally the girls who had been Ruby, Emerald, Carnelian, and Rose Quartz.

"What's up girls?" Shasa was beaming at the three girls that sat in the room.

"We need to have a Sailor Star meeting, right now." Fredricka was looking at the girls' heads that were sticking out of the doorway. They all tried to go through the door at once and fell into a pile in the middle of the doorway. Each got up and found a spot on the floor as Lilka and Tale spoke of the battle they had just fought. Fredricka then explained about the vision that Tale had previous to the battle. "We think that it might be a good idea to team up with the Sailor Scouts. They seem like they would want to save the future as well and besides they know their way around here a lot better than we do. They might have some better ideas about how to find the unicorn."

"What? No way! They are way too weak to be able to help us in a battle though. I mean we could have beaten them easily this afternoon if we had wanted to." A brown haired girl spoke. She had been Sailor Star Ruby the one who had objected to being in this place to begin with.

"Then where do you suggest we go from here, Keahi?" Veronica was usually the only one who could put Keahi in her place. 

"I was just saying. That's all." Keahi somehow looked like a sad little puppy that had just been scolded and was running away with its tail between its legs.

"I think it would be good idea if we did join the Sailor Scouts…." Veronica was speaking.


	19. The Vote

Part 19- The Vote

"But we don't even know if we can trust them!" Galena interrupted her. She always had to get her opinion in. She also made it a point to take whatever side that made Fredricka look like she's not worthy of being the true leader.

"I think we can." Lilka recalled the battle from just a little bit ago. "Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Mars both helped me and Tale fight the enemies. It felt right somehow, almost like we were supposed to fight with them and not against them.

"Really, for all we know this could be some sort of trick. They could show up and pretend to have the same goals as we do, but then turn out to be allied with the enemy." The girl with the golden hair spoke.

"Ruana, if we keep up with the way we're going then we may not happen to always be in the right place at the right time and in the mean time those rodents could be catching the unicorn, sealing the fate of the entire universe. Perhaps we could take a vote on it?" Everyone turned in shock to look at the girl with the long green hair. She usually was a loner and kept her opinions to herself, but she spoke out for a change.

"Thank you Nariko." Fredricka was happy that she was getting some support from the other girls in this matter. "Yes that was an excellent idea. Let's have a vote for whether or not we'll join with the Sailor Scouts. I'll start with you, Veronica." She looked at Veronica.

"I vote we join them." She spoke firmly.

"And you, Galena?"

"I don't think so. I feel we can't trust them." She folded her arms and looked away.

"Shasa?"

"I am not sure that we can trust them so I vote against it." She looked almost shameful of her decision.

"Ok. Keahi?"

"No way. I can't trust them." She also looked away.

"Ruana?" Fredricka was almost afraid to ask. So far the majority of the votes had been against joining the Sailor Scouts.

"I'm sorry, but I have to vote no." She was looking down.

"Nariko?"

"I think we should join them before it's too late." She spoke firmly and her face looked hard like stone.

"Maylin?" Fredricka spoke with a little more confidence now.

"I vote yes." She didn't look overly sure of herself.

"Dulcina?" She spoke to the pink haired girl who sat in the corner and hadn't said anything yet.

"I also vote yes. They may not be very strong, but I'm sure they can help us in other ways." She was beaming excitedly. She couldn't wait to join with the Sailor Scouts.

"Lilka?"

"Definitely yes."

"Tale?"

"I vote yes, of course."

"Violet?"

"I….I…" She looked around the room. All eyes were on her, desperately waiting to see what she would decide. She wasn't sure that they could trust the Sailor Scouts, but no matter what she decided they would try and join the Sailor Scouts. "I vote yes." She spoke quietly.

"And last but not least I also vote to join them." Fredricka looked quite pleased with herself. She managed to gather the votes of most of the girls. "That's four against and eight for joining. It's settled the next time we run into the Sailor Scouts we try and join with them." With that settled all of the girls went back into their rooms to sleep for the night.


	20. The Sailor Scout Meeting

Part 20- The Sailor Scout Meeting

Night came and faded into morning as it has for countless centuries. Serena and Rini were walking towards the temple. Lita had called that morning and told Serena that there was going to be a Sailor Scout meeting that she had to come to.

"But I want to go play in the park! Take me to the park now!" Rini was throwing a whining fit.

"I can't take you to the park now Rini. I have to meet with the other girls to talk about yesterday." Serena was sick of arguing with her. The two had been arguing since they left the house that morning.

"Then let me come to the meeting!" Rini looked like smoke would start pouring out of her ears any moment.

"No way Rini! You're too young." With that Serena closed the door that led to Raye's room in the little girl's face. Serena turned around and saw the seven other girls staring back at her. Raye and Lita sat on the bed with a girl that had short blue hair while the other four sat around the table in the middle of the room.

"Serena I called you three hours ago and you're just getting here now? That's pathetic." Lita spoke through laughter.

"It's not pathetic it's just Serena." The girl with the short blue hair that sat next to Lita was also laughing.

"Sorry, Rini was being extra disagreeable this morning." Serena spoke though laughter as well. All the girls began laughing. "Well I'm here now though." A black cat jumped down off of Serena's shoulders.

"You all laugh now, but you didn't have to listen to it _ALL_ morning long." The black cat spoke as she jumped up on the bed next to the blue haired girl.

"So what's this meeting about anyway?" A tall girl with short sand colored hair had spoken. She didn't look to happy to be there and wanted to get it over with as soon as she could.

"Lita and I were the ones that called the meeting." Raye went on to tell about her vision and about the attack from the previous night. Lita then explained the details of the battle including about how Peridot had taken Amber's attack instead of her.

"Fifteen warriors? Twelve jewels? Three princesses? How are we supposed to find them? They could be almost anywhere." The girl with shoulder length light blue hair had spoken.

"I wonder." Spoke the white cat sitting in the lap of the blond girl who was across the table from the girl who had just spoken. "Could it be that the unicorn meant the Sailor Star Gemstones when she spoke of the jewels? They all have the names of different gems."

"They can't be, Artemis. There were only eleven of them." The girl with long blond hair that held him in her lap was the one to speak.

"What I'd like to know is why the Sailor Stars helped Lita and Raye. Maybe they are in league with the enemy and it's all some sort of trick." The sandy haired girl spoke again.

"Amara you don't know what you're talking about! Peridot was bleeding because of _me_! No enemy we have ever faced would do that to one of their own in some stunt to fool us." Lita was on her feet and was scolding Amara.

"We still don't know if they are trust worthy though. One stunt like that doesn't mean we should go running off to join them." The light blue haired girl was speaking.

"Michelle, the Sailor Stars fought to get Raye back. Doesn't that count for anything?" The girl with long blond hair and a white cat sitting in her lap was speaking.

"Mina's right. They did help me as well as Lita. Amy what do you think?" Raye was looking at the blue haired girl on the bed with them.

"I think we should talk with them see if we can find out what they are doing here, and what exactly their mission is. Then maybe we can help them complete their mission." Amy believed that there is good in everyone.

"What do you think Trista?" Serena was looking at the green haired girl who had been quiet through the entire thing.

"I agree with Amy. We should really find out what the Sailor Stars want before we decide what to do next." Trista spoke firmly.

"Alright it's settled. We'll try and find out what we can the next time we see them." Serena spoke excitedly. She hated the idea of fighting with another group of Sailor Soldiers.


	21. A New Friendship

Part 21- A New Friendship

After being shut out of the meeting Rini turned and sat on the porch. As she looked around she saw a black haired girl towards the other end of the porch drawing and a blond haired girl standing next to her. The girl looked over at Rini and smiled. Rini smiled back as the girl began walking over.

"Hi there." She said. "My name is Violet."

"My name is Rini, and this is Diana." Rini was pointing to the kitten that was perched on top of her head. She couldn't help but wonder where the two girls came from. "May I ask what you are doing here?"

"My friends and I are staying here at the temple for a few days. We are sort of passing through here on our journey. We left for different reasons I guess. Some wanted to find their destinies, others merely wanted to find adventure, but as for me, I wanted to learn about new places." The two girls talked until Amara and Michelle emerged from Raye's room. Rini went inside and came out with Serena, whining.

"Take me to the park now Serena!"

"No way Brat!" Serena and Rini started in with one of their classic fights. They were both whining at each other in screechy voices that no one but the two of them could understand. Violet chuckled at the comic scene in front of her.

"Now you've done it." Rini was scolding Serena. "My new friend Violet is laughing at us!"

"Sorry. The two of you just seem so close. I think it's cute. Rini, is she your sister?" Violet said as she stood there and smiled at Rini.

"I guess you could say that." Rini spoke quietly half wishing that she could tell her new friend that she was actually from the future and that this goof here with her will one day be her mother. The other five girls were beginning to leave.

"Get moving Serena!" Raye's voice sounded annoyed. "I've got errands to run so I can't stay here and baby-sit you!"

"Oh Raye…" Serena said through tears. "Why do you always have to be so mean to me all the time? You're always yelling at me." She sounded so pathetic sitting there crying like that. Raye's face turned a very nasty shade of dark red.

"I WASN'T YELLING….." She realized that this time she was yelling when Serena crouched away from her. "I wasn't yelling at you, Serena." She managed to sound a lot calmer that she looked.

"I'll take Rini to the park." Everyone turned and looked at Violet. Most of them hadn't even noticed that she was standing there. Amber Weasel and Obsidian Mouse appeared before them.

"Stillness Spell" Obsidian turned Rini to stone.

"Rini!" They all yelled at once. Violet ducked around the corner with Lilka. Lilka went to their room and got the others.


	22. Let's Get Rini Back!

Part 22- Let's Get Rini Back

"Amethyst Star Power" Her amethyst bubble necklace started glowing and sent out bubbles that engulfed her body revealing her uniform as they disappeared. She ran around the corner just in time to see Serena and the others transform into the Sailor Scouts. Sailor Moon, Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Venus and Pluto were there, but there were no signs of Uranus and Neptune.

"Turn her back nega-trash!" Sailor Moon was yelling. "I won't stand for you picking on my friends. I'll punish you in the name of the Moon." Obsidian was yawning.

"Are you quite finished yet?" Obsidian was looking bored. "Obsidian Snowflake Oblivion" She threw white flakes at the Sailor Scouts.

"Amethyst Bubble Shield" She closed her fists with her arms by her sides as if she were grabbing the air, and then she brought her fists to her chest, finally flinging them outward while opening her hands sending bubbles that neutralized the attack. Obsidian tried to pick up the statue that was once Rini, but a rose was thrown down and cut her tail.

"Only evil would ever attack an innocent little child." A stranger in a tuxedo and a top hat was standing on the roof of the temple.

"It's Tuxedo Mask!" Most of the Sailor Scouts were speaking in unison.

"You'll pay for that cape boy!" Obsidian was growling at Tuxedo Mask. By that time Sailor Uranus and Neptune had shown up as well as the rest of the Sailor Stars. Quartz started blushing when she saw Tuxedo Mask. He reminded her of Darien. He jumped down of the roof and went over to Rini. Amber acted in anger and picked up whoever was closest to the two of them who happened to be Quartz. He held his hands out and ropes made completely of fur stretched out wrapping themselves around her. He grabbed her and threw her up high in the air so suddenly that she dropped the staff that she carried. Twilight was watching and went running off the porch of the temple. As he jumped he began to grow and sprout wings. He turned into a silvery grey winged horse with a black mane and tale, a gold star on his forehead, and golden hooves. He flew up and caught Quartz.

"Rose Quartz Vine Whip"

"Garnet Paintbrush Attack" Rose Quartz trapped Obsidian while Garnet put a cage around Amber.

"Aquamarine Ice Blast"

"Emerald Symphonic Striker"

"Black Pearl Healing Slasher"

"Ruby Fire Flamer"

"Carnelian Thunderbolt Storm"

"Sapphire Water Tidalwave"

"Diamond Purity Beam" Aquamarine, Emerald, and Black Pearl hit Obsidian while Ruby, Carnelian, Sapphire, and Diamond hit Amber. Obsidian growled and disappeared.

"This isn't the last you'll see of us you stupid Sailors! Pebblers Attack!" Amber disappeared as the pebblers appeared. Sailor Moon ran to Rini's side, as did Amethyst. The others were busy fighting the pebblers. The unicorn appeared once again. She ran over, touched Rini with her horn, and then left. Rini immediately came back to life.

"Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Mask" Rini looked around and was surprised to see that Sailor Star Amethyst was also looking over her. "Sailor Star Amethyst?"

"It's me, Rini, your friend Violet." She saw Rini's and Sailor Moon's eyes widen as she revealed her true identity to her friend. "Everything is going to be fine. I won't let them hurt you anymore."

"It's ok now Rini. Amethyst is right; everything is going to be fine." Sailor Moon was so happy Rini was alright that she was crying. One of the pebblers came up behind Sailor Moon and was about to attack when Rini jumped up.

"Moon Crisis Power" Rini shouted and transformed into Super Sailor Mini Moon, right before their eyes. Amethyst wasn't surprised. She figured if Serena and her friends were the Sailor Scouts Rini was probably one too. "Pink Sugar Heart Attack" Rini held up her heart wand and was hitting the pebbler that had tried to attack Sailor Moon. She concentrated on putting all of the magic the unicorn had given her in her attack. The attack hit the pebbler and shattered it in a thousand pieces. Twilight had flown down with Quartz to where her staff lay.

"Quartz Crystal Destruction" She picked up her long silver staff only about a foot shorter that herself with a quartz star on top that is slightly bigger than her head. She held the staff in her right hand directly in front of her, upright and parallel to her body as a swirling beam of silver light came out of the quartz star on the top of the staff. Her attack hit the pebblers and destroyed them. Twilight turned back into the grey tiger striped cat that he had been before. Tuxedo Mask stood up behind Sailor Moon and Sailor Mini Moon. The Sailor Scouts gathered behind them while the Sailor Stars gathered around Sailor Star Quartz. Amethyst left Rini's side and went to join the other Sailor Stars. The Sailor Scouts looked as if they were preparing for an attack.


	23. The Mystery of the Sailor Stars Revealed

Part 23- The Mystery of the Sailor Stars Revealed

Sailor Star Quartz stepped out from the middle of the Sailor Stars and walked over to Sailor Moon.

"Who are you?" Sailor Moon asked. Quartz then realized that the last battle she had been at she appeared in her powered down form.

"I hold the power of the stone quartz and the element of crystals, I am known as Sailor Star Quartz. I am the leader of the Sailor Star Gemstones. I wish to apologize for the way the others treated you the last time our groups faced each other. They should not have attacked you like that. We are not your enemies nor do we wish to become so. I" She paused for a moment. "We actually wanted to ask for your help."

"What is your mission here, and your powers are clearly stronger than ours so what could you possibly want our help for?" Sailor Moon was full of questions as usual.

"We are visitors from the Taulite Galaxy and we have followed the unicorn to this planet. Our mission is to capture the unicorn so we can save our galaxy." She spoke slowly. She had much regret in the way things have worked out so far.

"Why the unicorn? What does that have to do with saving your galaxy?" Asked Sailor Mars.

"An invader called the Sorcerer of Stillness came to our galaxy turning our galaxy and everything in it to stone. Our powers were enough to save us from the spell, but we all had to watch our friends and family turn to stone in front of our eyes. The horn on the unicorn's head is the only thing that will lift the spell and save our world. She is the only unicorn left in the universe so we've got to get her power." As Quartz spoke she sounded so sad.

"What do you need our help for? It doesn't sound like this is our battle." Sailor Uranus was still very skeptical of the Sailor Stars and she didn't see why they had to get mixed up in it.

"Don't you see?" Quartz replied. "If we don't beat the sorcerer here and now he will destroy your world too. All he wants to do is to rule the universe and that unicorn is the only thing standing in his way. The sorcerer followed us here to get his hands on the unicorn before we can even have a chance to do so. If he gets to the unicorn first then everyone everywhere is _doomed_. You might as well kiss everyone you have ever loved goodbye. We need your help because this place is strange to us. You know how to get to and from places here; we don't. Also with more of us we can split up into smaller groups and search more of the city in less time. Besides we'll need more power when we go against the sorcerer himself. Obsidian Mouse and Amber Weasel are nothing compared to the sorcerer."

"We'd be delighted to help you in any way we can." Sailor Moon was smiling. Neither she nor Quartz wanted to fight against another group of Sailor Soldiers. Quartz shifted her staff from her right hand to her left and then shook hands with Sailor Moon. The two groups would now be one.

"I just have one question." Sailor Mercury looked quite puzzled something the other scouts were surprised to see. "How was that cat able to turn into a flying horse?"

"When we were given our powers we were given three guardian cats as well. We don't know much about them really. They have a gold star on their foreheads and they have each adopted one of us I guess. Twilight" she pointed to the cat at her feet "stays with me, Midnight" she said pointing to the black one "stays with Black Pearl, and Starlight" she pointed to the white cat "stays with Diamond."


	24. More Power for the Sailor Scouts

Part 24- More Power for the Sailor Scouts

"But if your powers are so much stronger than ours how are we going to be of any help to you?" Venus was looking really confused.

"We can give you a little bit of our Star Gemstone Power which I think will give us enough power to beat him as long as we can get to the unicorn first." Quartz was the first one to give her power to the Sailor Scouts. "Sailor Moon, I give you a part of my power. I give the stone of quartz and the element of crystal." The stone in Quartz' tiara began to glow and a quartz star charm, like the one on the necklace she wore in her powered down state, appeared in her right hand. Quartz held it out to Sailor Moon, but before she could do anything the star flew at her broach. The broach opened revealing the crystal inside which merged with the quartz star. Sailor Moon began to glow with a slivery light. Her broach turned gold and morphed into a star shape. The white bow on her back turned gold along with the trim of her boots and the quartz charm dangled from her choker.

Diamond was the next to give her power. "Sailor Pluto." Pluto walked over and stood next to Sailor Moon, who was still facing Quartz, while looking at Diamond. "I give you the stone of diamond and the element of purity." Her tiara glowed like Quartz' with a diamond star appearing in her hand. Pluto's transformation wand appeared in front of her and the diamond star fused with the wand. A diamond star appeared in the middle of the largest ball on the wand. She began to glow with a white light as gold trim appeared on her skirt and boots. Her broach became shaped like a star. The charm that dangled on her choker turned into a diamond star.

"Sailor Uranus." Black Pearl walked forward to meet Uranus. Neither one looked pleased with the situation. "I give you the power of black pearl and healing." Uranus glowed with a black light as the black pearl star fused with the wand that appeared in front of her. A black pearl star appeared on her wand where the two ridges come together in a point. Her sleeves turned gold to match the gold trim that was now on her skirt. Her broach turned into a star like Sailor Moon and Pluto's did. A black pearl star hung from her choker.

"Sailor Neptune." Sapphire came forward. "I give the stone of sapphire and the power of water." She held a sapphire water drop out that fused with Neptune's wand that had appeared in front of her as Neptune glowed with a dark blue light. The sapphire filled in the hole in the ball of her wand. Her uniform now had gold on it like Uranus did; gold trim on the skirt and sleeves. Her broach was star shaped and it was complete with a sapphire charm on her choker.

"Sailor Venus." Emerald walked towards Venus and held out an emerald music note charm. "I give the power of emerald and music."

"Sailor Jupiter." Carnelian stood in front of Jupiter and held out a carnelian thunderbolt charm. "I give the stone of carnelian and the power of thunder."

"Sailor Mars." Ruby went over to face Mars and held out a ruby charm in the shape of a flame. "I give the power of Ruby and the element fire."

"Sailor Mercury." Aquamarine stood with Mercury and held out an aquamarine charm of an icicle. "I give the power of aquamarine and ice." The four Super Sailor Scouts watched as each of their transformation wands appeared in front of them. One by one the charms fused with the wands and each Sailor Scout glowed with the light from the stone. The stones appeared on the top of the handle of their wands just below the crystal on top. Gold appeared on their sleeves and the trim of their skirts just the Outer Sailors had. Mercury also had gold trim on her boots. The charms then appeared below the gold stars on their chokers. Finally their broaches became shaped like stars.

"Sailor Mini Moon." Rose Quartz knelt down in front of Mini Moon and held out a rose quartz charm in the shape of a rose. "I give the stone rose quartz and the power over plants." Mini Moon's broach opened to reveal the heart shaped crystal inside. The charm fused with the crystal inside as her broach closed turning gold and became star shaped. She glowed with pink light from the stone. The trim on her boots became gold as well as the white bow on her back turned gold. The rose charm dangled from her choker.

"You now have our power. The fight won't be an easy one, but we are glad to have your help." Sailor Star Quartz was smiling as she powered down. Tuxedo Mask and the rest of the Sailor Scouts recognized her immediately. This girl here in front of them that was Sailor Star Quartz was the same girl that Darien had met the day before. "My human name is Fredricka." She proceeded to introduce the rest of the Sailor Stars who had also powered down. Mars recognized Tale and Lilka when they powered down. Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts powered down as well and introduced herself and the others. Fredricka's eyes widened when she saw that Tuxedo Mask was Darien. She could feel herself blushing again.


	25. The Sorcerer Appears

A/N: Just so everyone knows, I finished writing this a while ago so it's not very hard for me to keep updating everyday or every other day. I hope everyone's enjoying the story, especially since this is around the halfway point.

Part 25- The Sorcerer Appears

"Those stupid sailor _BRATS_!" Amber punched the blue purple wall in front of him. He and Obsidian were in a cave type room. It was oblong and had rounded corners. There was no furniture or anything in there except for one door shaped opening that held a set of stairs that lead to another chamber like the one they were in, only that one was several times larger than the one they were in. The room seemed to illuminate itself. Obsidian was sitting by another wall sipping tea. A figure in white came down the stairs and into the chamber.

"Why haven't you found that unicorn yet?" His voice was breathy and sounded very annoyed. He wore a white cape with a hood that covered his face. When he moved he floated rather than walked. Amber and Obsidian knelt down before him. Obsidian was blushing underneath her fur. She secretly had a thing for the sorcerer and hoped to be his queen when he became the ruler of the universe.

"We're sorry lord…." Obsidian began in a pleading voice, but was interrupted.

"It isn't our fault lord. There are these two groups of Sailor Soldiers now. The two groups have joined forces and now they are going to be stronger than before." Amber was making excuses for their failure.

"I know all about the Sailor Soldiers. I saw the Sailor Stars give the other soldiers new powers. They are going to be twice as strong. You've been having enough trouble with the way things have been. Maybe I should just replace the two of you." He had turned his back on them.

"Oh no." Obsidian's eyes widened. She had no idea what would happen to her if the sorcerer decided to replace them.

"Oh please don't. Give us one more chance, _please_." Amber was pleading. He didn't know what would happen either, but he didn't want to find out first hand.

"I'm not sure you deserve it, but I'll give it you because I am in a generous mood right now. Don't fail me again." With having said that he turned and went back up to his own chamber.

"Those stupid Sailor Soldiers always messing up our plans. We'd have the unicorn by now if it wasn't for them!" Obsidian was turning red with anger.

"They will pay the next time we meet. I guarantee it. Oh yes they will pay; very dearly." His voice became bitter and an evil grin came to his lips.


	26. An Outing with the Other Sailors

Part 26- An Outing with the Other Sailors

"Come on Michelle, let's go." Amara was heading towards the stairs once again.

"Coming, but could we stop by the fitness center before we go home? I could use a swim." Michelle was following right along with Amara.

"There's a place around here to swim?" Shasa was looking excited. She loved swimming.

"Yes there is. Would you like to come with us? I love to race in the water." Michelle was smiling at her.

"I'd love to." She ran over to where Amara and Michelle were.

"Anyone else coming?" Amara sounded slightly annoyed.

"I wouldn't mind getting out of here for a while." Keahi said in disgust.

"I think I'll come too if you don't mind." Ruana said as she and Keahi joined Amara, Michelle, and Shasa. The five of them walked down the steps to where Amara's car was sitting. They got in, Amara and Michelle in the front, and Ruana, Keahi, and Shasa squeezed in the back. Amara looked annoyed that there were several of the Sailor Stars going with them. Ruana and Michelle found some common ground right away. They both loved music and were interested in finding out about the music from where the other one was from. They were still talking about music when they arrived at the fitness center, while Amara got Michelle's bag out of the trunk, and they talked until Michelle went to go change into her bathing suit.

"I don't have a bathing suit." Shasa was curious as to what a bathing suit was. Michelle reached into her bag and pulled out this small folded garment and handed it to her.

"Here I have an extra one." She took Shasa over to the locker room leaving her bag, with the exception of another suit, on a chair by the room they went in to change. Amara strode over towards the locker room and sank into the chair next to the one Michelle set her bag on. Ruana and Keahi went over and sat on some chairs near Amara, but not too close. They still didn't trust Amara, and Amara obviously didn't trust them.

"We can't let our guard down, Ruana." Her voice sounded so cold.

"I know, Keahi. Fredricka and Veronica think we can trust them, but I agree with Galena. We must be careful around them." Ruana sounded more like she was pleading than anything. She wanted to follow Fredricka as the leader, but she hasn't proven herself as a leader yet. Every time there is any kind of conflict she becomes completely unsure of herself and looks to the others to make the decisions for her. Amber appeared just after she finished speaking.

"Stillness Spell" Amber turned Ruana to stone.

"Ruana!" Keahi was on her feet. "Ruby Star Power" Her ruby flame necklace began to glow. It turned into real flames and spread to where her fuku would be as it seems to burn through her it disappeared to reveal her uniform.

"Uranus Planet Power" Amara held up her transformation wand, but nothing happened. "WHAT?" She was completely stunned. This had never happened before.

"Amber Acid Rain" Amber sent his attack right at Amara. Ruby saw this and pushed her out of the way. A few drops of his attack landed on Ruby: three on her skirt and two more on her left leg. The liquid ate right through the material on her skirt leaving red marks on her skin. The two drops that landed on her leg ate through the skin leaving bloody marks in their place. Ruby fell to her knees in pain for a moment and just when Amber was ready to launch another attack she stood up.

"Ruby Fire Flamer" She hit Amber before he could attack Amara again. Michelle and Shasa heard commotion outside the locker room. Michelle reached into her pocket and pulled out her transformation wand.

"Neptune Planet Power" She held the wand up; nothing happened. Her eyes were wide with fear.

"Sapphire Star Power" The sapphire charm in the shape of a water drop that hung on her necklace started glowing and sent a rush of water over her body clinging to her fuku. As the water drips off her uniform was revealed. Amara looked up when she and Michelle came running out of the locker room.

"Amara, what is happening? Why can't we transform?" Michelle looked worried. "How are we supposed to fight if we can't even transform?"


	27. Calling the New Powers

Part 27- Calling the New Powers

"Call upon your star powers! Now! Ruby Fire Flamer" She shouted as she aimed her attack at Amber who was trying to pick up the statue of Ruana.

"Sapphire Water Tidalwave" Sapphire and Ruby weren't going to let anyone lay their hands on their friend.

"Come on, Amara, we have to figure out how to call our star powers or we won't be able to transform." Michelle and Amara could see that Ruby and Sapphire needed their help, but they were useless unless they could transform.

"Right." Amara relaxed trying to feel her new power. She closed her eyes and slipped into a trance. "I call upon the power of the planet Uranus and the power of the stone black pearl." She suddenly she felt the words come to her. "Uranus Star Planet Power" It worked this time she transformed into Sailor Uranus. Michelle had relaxed into a trance as Amara did.

"I call upon the power of the planet Neptune, and the power of the stone sapphire." She felt the words come to her as suddenly as they did to Amara. "Neptune Star Planet Power" She transformed into Sailor Neptune. They both relaxed once more to find their attacks. Uranus glowed with a black light and Neptune glowed with a deep blue light as they found what they were looking for. Meanwhile Amber was attacking both Sapphire and Ruby. They were just barely getting out of the way in time.

"Uranus Star Healing Shaker" Her attack looked just like her old attack, but to her surprise it had twice the power. She smiled. "Now that's what I call fire power." She spoke with laughter in her voice.

"Neptune Star Water Crash" Her attack looked the same as her old one as well. It was also twice as strong like Uranus'. Amber was looking surprised at the strength these new powers had. Amber disappeared. He wasn't about to hang around and find out what else they had in store for him.

"Pebblers ATTACK!" The pebblers appeared and began fighting with them. While they were fighting the unicorn appeared, touched Ruana with her horn, and disappeared before the Sailors could try to catch her.

"Emerald Star Power" Her emerald music note necklace sent out glowing music staves made of light swirling around her that revealed her uniform in a flash of notes. She was now Sailor Star Emerald. She felt the magic of the unicorn flowing in her veins. Emerald concentrated on pouring the magic into her attack.

"Emerald Symphonic Striker" Her attack blasted through the pebblers. They didn't come back. The five of them powered down.

"Amara, we should get back and let the others know they may not be able to transform."

"Good idea, Michelle. We should get going." Amara still couldn't believe the power that she felt when she used her attack. Michelle and Shasa quickly changed back into their clothes and then they all left for the temple.


	28. Another Trip to the Park

Part 28- Another Trip to the Park

Amara, Michelle, Keahi, Ruana, and Shasa had just left for the fitness center.

"I still can't figure out how twelve girls could possibly live comfortably in one of these temple rooms." Even Amy was puzzled by how this could be made possible. Violet explained to her how she had set up the dimensional portal in the extra door of their room.

"I still want to go to the park!" Rini was whining at the others.

"If you like you can come over tomorrow and I can show you in more detail. I told Rini I would go with her to the park." Violet spoke to Amy who had been intently listening to her explanation.

"Alright, I'll be by tomorrow afternoon." Amy waved goodbye to the others and left.

"I must be going as well." Trista was on her way right behind Amy.

"I'll go to the park with you. It's such a nice day, and a trip to the park sounds like fun." Lita loved going to the park.

"Thank you Lita." Rini ran over and hugged Lita.

"I think I'll join the three of you." Veronica was standing behind Violet. Despite their age difference Veronica and Violet had become very good friends.

"I guess that means I'm going too." Starlight sighed.

"Oh fine I'll come too then. Will you come too Darien?" Serena was looking at Darien with hopeful eyes. Fredricka had turned away from them. She didn't want them to see her blushing.

"Sorry Serena. I can't, I've got a humungous paper I have to have done by tomorrow. I probably shouldn't have even stayed this long." He left in a hurry. Serena was grumbling under her breath, but she was glad that at least Rini wouldn't be hanging all over him the entire time. Raye joined the five of them on the walk down the stairs and then left while the other Sailor Stars went back to their rooms.

"You really didn't have to come you know, Serena." Rini was picking another argument with Serena.

"Yes I do. Mom is already threatening to take away all my desserts if I come home without you one more time." She and Rini argued most of the way to the park. They arrived at the park, but before they could have any fun in the park though Obsidian Mouse showed up and turned Veronica to stone.

"Veronica!" They all screamed in unison.

"Amethyst Star Power" Violet had transformed into Sailor Star Amethyst.

"Moon Crisis Power" Serena and Rini tried to transform, but nothing happened.

"Jupiter Crystal Power" Lita couldn't believe it nothing happened. None of them could transform. Just then they saw the bright white light of the unicorn. Veronica was no longer made of stone.

"What how is it possible that she was able to break the spell without the unicorn touching her?" Obsidian was muttering, but fortunately for Veronica none of the others noticed, except for Starlight who didn't say anything at the time. Her forehead felt strange and when she put her hand up she felt a small horn about an inch long in the middle of her forehead. After a moment it disappeared. 'What was that?' She couldn't help wondering why a horn had appeared on her forehead.

"Diamond Star Power" Her diamond star necklace started to glow and it transformed into the Star Scepter of Purity. As she took the scepter in her left hand a beam of light came up from her feet and when it disappeared her sailor star uniform was revealed.


	29. Sailor Moon, Mini Moon, and Jupiter Call...

Part 29- Sailor Moon, Mini Moon, and Jupiter Call Upon the Power of the Stars

"Sailor Scouts," the unicorn was speaking to them, "you must call upon your new star powers. Only then will you be able to transform yourselves." After she finished speaking she looked at Diamond and the two looked as if they had an entire conversation in on moment's look. With that she disappeared.

"Should we try and call our powers?" Serena was asking with an expression on her face that made the others think her mind was only half there.

"Do you even half to ask? Obviously you do or you wouldn't have asked I guess." Lita was laughing despite the situation.

"Girls! Come on lets go already." Rini sounded annoyed with the others.

"Right." Lita and Serena answered together. Rini was the first to try.

"I call upon the power of the moon, and the power of rose quartz." She felt the words come. "Moon Crisis Star Power" She transformed into Super Sailor Mini Moon. She was glowing pink and could feel her new attack right away as well. "Pink Star Rose Whip Beam" She took out her heart wand and the heart on top glowed turning into a star shape. Mini Moon aimed it at Obsidian and a pink beam of light flashed out of the star hitting Obsidian with a loud crack like a whip.

"I call upon the power of Jupiter and the power of carnelian." Lita was shouting the words before she even realized it. "Jupiter Star Crystal Power" She transformed and attacked as Mini Moon had, only while glowing orange. "Jupiter Star Supreme Thunderbolt" A rod rose out of her tiara just like her old thunder attacks and a single thunderbolt shot out hitting Obsidian.

"YOU STUPID BRATS!" She said squealing in pain. "Obsidian Snowflake Oblivion" She sent her snow attack at the Sailor Soldiers.

"Amethyst Bubble Shield" Amethyst neutralized the attack.

"Sailor Moon, hurry up and call your power!" Jupiter yelled at Serena who was still crying over the fact that she couldn't transform.

"Right." She said getting up. "I call upon my moon power and the power of quartz. Moon Crisis Star Power" She transformed.

"I don't like these odds. I'm getting out of here. Pebblers Attack!" As she left she muttered under her breath. "I'm going to get Amber for this." The pebblers appeared and began attacking.

"Moon Star Crystal Meditation" Sailor Moon was glowing silver as she found her attack. When her kaleidoscope wand appeared the shaft of it turned into quartz crystal. Like the others it looked like her last one, but was much stronger. The pebblers were destroyed.

"Wow these star powers sure are strong." Sailor Moon was amazed by the strength she felt in her own attack.

"We'd better warn the others about not being able to transform." Lita didn't want the others to be caught off guard like they were. Serena promised she would call the others as soon as she and Rini got home. Lita made sure that Violet and Veronica could find their way back to the temple before she headed home herself. She also decided she better call everyone later just incase Serena forgot, which she probably would. Veronica and Violet got back to the temple just before Ruana, Keahi, Amara, Michelle, and Shasa.


	30. Information Shared

Part 30- Information Shared

"What are you doing back already? I figured you would be swimming for a while." Veronica was asking them.

"Amber found us. Amara and Michelle had to call their new powers before they could transform." Shasa was explaining to Violet and Veronica.

"The same with us. We were attacked by Obsidian and Serena, Rini, and Lita had to call their powers too." Violet said while Amara and Michelle used their wrist communicators to try and get a hold of the other Sailor Scouts. Amara talked to Trista and Raye while Michelle spoke to Mina and Amy. After that was done they decided to call Lita and Serena to let them know that they already told everyone know about the transformations. Violet, Veronica, Keahi, Ruana, and Shasa were on their way back to their rooms when Amara and Michelle stopped them.

"We wanted to talk to you about what happened earlier." As Amara spoke with a hint of coldness in her voice the Sailor Stars thought they were still upset about joining forces earlier. "We were just fine here until all of you came along. Michelle and I didn't ask to join with you and we weren't happy when we had to. This was not our choice, but we are glad to join with you now." Her voice got softer as she spoke. "If it wasn't for you Michelle and I would be in pretty bad shape; that is if we managed to live at all. I guess what I'm trying to say is thanks for helping us." Amara was grinning ear to ear as she held out her hand. Veronica started reaching for Amara's hand, but then she realized that Keahi was already taking it.

"We would have been toast if you hadn't called your powers when you did." Keahi's face showed that she felt the same way as Amara.

"I don't think there is anything more we can do now. Let's go home Amara." Michelle spoke so kindly, yet her eyes always held a look of such deep wisdom that it almost frightened Ruana to look at Michelle's face. Amara and Michelle left as the others headed back to their rooms. The girls went to their rooms one by one with Veronica ending up as the last.

"Uh, Veronica?" Veronica looked down at Starlight who was sitting next to the door.

"What is it Starlight? You look concerned about something."

"I am. I was thinking about what happened earlier in the park." He looked almost worried.


	31. Starlight's Worry

Part 31- Starlight's Worry

"Let's go talk in my room." Veronica wasn't sure what happened earlier, but she didn't want the others to worry so she decided that until she figured out what was going on she'd better keep that to herself.

"Ok." They went through the portal into Veronica's room. The room was fairly large and was extravagantly decorated. There was a large four poster bed in the middle of the left side of the room. The bed had a thin see through material draped across it like curtains on a window. There was a wardrobe, a large closet, and a vanity with a jewelry box and a hair brush sitting on it. The right side of the room looked more like a living room than a bedroom. There was a sofa and three armchairs around a rug with a large bookcase against the wall.

"Wow so this is how a princess lives." Starlight had never been in Veronica's room before.

"Yeah I guess so." Veronica sounded like she was only half listening. She couldn't stop thinking about what happened in the park. Why was she able to break the spell without the aid of the unicorn, and why was there a horn on her forehead?

"I wanted to ask about earlier…..How exactly did you manage to break the spell without the unicorn touching you?" His face looked puzzled and very worried.

"I…I don't know." She looked like she was going to cry. "Please I don't really want to talk about this right now." She walked over and sat down on her bed. Starlight jumped up on the bed next to her.

"I am worried about you, Veronica." He wished that he was human so that he could hold her and tell her everything would be alright. She was crying now.

"Everything is so confusing. I barely know what's happening anymore." Veronica was speaking through sobs. Starlight got up and rubbed against her side. She wrapped her arms around him, crying into his fur. She was wishing that he was a man instead of a cat. She wanted to feel the strength of someone's arms around her. She was so scared of what might happen. She had no idea what it meant that she could break the spell that turned her to stone. She always felt that she was different from the others somehow. That was why she turned down her claim to the throne. She could feel that her destiny lay elsewhere. She also had a feeling that what happened in the park had something to do with her destiny. The only thing that she knew for certain was that the unicorn knew why this was happening to her. The unicorn had spoken to her in her mind when their eyes met earlier. She had told her that she had more power than she thought and that her destiny would be revealed soon right before the final battle for the universe. Veronica pulled away from Starlight. She got up and brushed out her hair at her vanity before getting into bed. Night had fallen and she was tired. Starlight curled up on the bed next to her. She wondered when the final battle would be as she drifted off into sleep.


	32. Frustrations of Evil

Part 32- Frustrations of Evil

"Well that worked just like you thought it would." Obsidian was rather annoyed at yet another loss and was taking her frustrations out on Amber to make herself feel better. She had her claws out and tried to use them to slice through Amber.

"How was I supposed to know that group of Sailors were going to have such strength in their new powers. I mean they just got them. They shouldn't be able to control them like that already." He ducked out of the way just in time as he spoke. The two were in the same strange cavern they were in before.

"I am not going to do that again. Those BRATS nearly toasted me!" She sat down against the wall that Amber had punched before.

"How can we be so close and yet so far?" He punched the wall where Obsidian was sitting last time. Obsidian was thinking about what happened earlier and she remembered how Diamond broke the spell without the unicorn's help.

"Do you think that powder to turn humans into stone is getting weaker?" She asked Amber thinking about the girl.

"How could it be getting weaker when the sorcerer makes sure every night before he retires that it is strong enough to turn even the Sailor Brats to stone?" Amber looked puzzled at the strange question. "Why do you ask, Obsidian?"

"The girl I chose as the target earlier was able to break the spell without the unicorn coming near her." She explained what happened and Amber's eyes grew wide.

"But I thought only the magic of the unicorn could break that spell." He looked as puzzled as ever.

"That's what I thought too."

"But then how is that possible. Does she have unicorn blood in her?" The more he thought about it the wider his eyes got.

"I have no idea."


	33. Technology Lessons

Part 33- The Technology Lessons

The next afternoon Amy arrived at the temple. She was walking towards the temple and saw Raye there with her broom sweeping off the porch. Over in the grass she saw Nariko and Galena fighting.

"Wow they are really going at it." She said when she got close to Raye.

"Yeah I know. They've been at it all morning. They are amazing fighters. I tried some of my karate moves on them earlier for fun and I couldn't land a single punch." The two girls stood there watching them for a few moments.

"It's sort of like watching a dance. It seems like they know what move the other is going to make even before they make it." Amy was watching them in awe.

"By the way, Amy, may I ask what you are doing here?" Raye just realized that she isn't normally around the temple unless she is meeting the others there for a meeting or study buddies or something like that.

"Violet told me to come over this afternoon. I wanted to see that inter-dimensional portal she set up in their room." Raye had a blank look on her face trying to figure out what the heck she had said.

"She's somewhere around here. She has been taking apart and putting back together everything she can get her hands on. Said something about wanting to know how it all works." Raye still looked slightly confused over the portal bit.

"Thanks Raye, I'm going to go see if I can find her." Amy waved good bye as she walked off to try and find Violet. After a few minutes of searching she found Violet in the Sailor Star's common room tinkering with a VCR. She looked up when Amy came in.

"Amy!" She got up and the two of them started discussing about how she created the inter-dimensional portal.

"Wow!" Amy was amazed at what this thirteen year old could do. She wasn't even sure she could have figured out how to do something like this by herself. After she was done showing Amy the portal Amy explained how things like VCRs, TVs, and computers worked. Violet listened to Amy's explanations with wide eyes amazed that this place could create things such as computers without having a common knowledge of inter-dimensional travel.

"I should really be going now. It was wonderful spending the day with you." Amy was happy to have someone that she could discuss ideas and theories with. She was walking out to say goodbye to Raye before she left. Raye was outside sitting on the porch watching Nariko and Galena who were still training.


	34. The Downfall of Amber Weasel

Part 34- The Downfall of Amber Weasel

"They are still training?" She asked Raye.

"Yeah, they've been training all day. It's almost like they are really fighting each other while they are training." She didn't know how right she was about them really fighting each other. It was simply a training exercise.

"Don't worry about them. They do this all the time." Midnight stood up in the grass. For the first time Raye and Amy realized he was there. As he spoke Amber Weasel appeared above them. He used the powder and spell to turn Galena to stone.

"Princess!" Nariko was yelling as she ran over to the stone Galena.

"Princess?" Raye and Amy both asked at the same time.

"Carnelian Star Power" Nariko shouted as her carnelian thunderbolt necklace sent glowing light that encased her body. A thunderbolt struck her chest revealing her uniform. "Carnelian Thunderbolt Storm" she launched her attack at Amber who dodged it.

"Amber Acid Rain" He hit Carnelian on her uniform with a few drops on her arms and legs. She collapsed in pain.

"She needs our help." Amy was reaching for her transformation wand.

"We've got to call our star powers." Raye was doing the same. Raye was glowing red and Amy was glowing blue.

"I call upon the planet Mars and the power of ruby. Mars Star Crystal Power"

"I call upon Mercury and the power of aquamarine. Mercury Star Crystal Power"

They both transformed.

"Mars Star Fire Inferno"

"Mercury Star Icicle Blaster" They were still glowing when they attacked. Like the others their attacks looked like some of their older ones that they used before they became Super Sailors. While they attacked the unicorn appeared and touched Galena with her horn. Galena came back to life. The unicorn stayed next to her.

"Black Pearl Star Power" Her black pearl star necklace turned into the Star Sword of Healing, its blade started glowing as she grabbed it in her left hand and she was covered in golden light while gold boomerangs of light came out of the glowing sword slashing off the light that covered her body revealing the sailor star uniform.

"Pebblers ATTACK!" Amber didn't disappear though, the unicorn had stayed and he wanted to know why.

"Black Pearl Healing Slasher" Black Pearl used the attack that she had used on Uranus when the two groups of Sailor Soldiers had met the first time. Her attack slashed through the pebblers and they disappeared. Then she turned to Carnelian who was lying on the ground near her in pain and bloody. "Black Pearl Healing Kiss" She held the sword in front of her face and kissed the star that joined the hilt and the blade while a beam of light came out of the star healing Carnelian. Mercury and Mars were stunned. They just stood there with wide eyes wondering if what they just saw really happened.

"You rotten Sailors are going to pay for messing up our mission!" Amber was shouting at them. Black Pearl turned to them.

"Everyone attack him NOW!" Carnelian shot into action and the others weren't far behind.

"Carnelian Thunderbolt Storm"

"Mercury Star Icicle Blaster"

"Mars Star Fire Inferno" All three attacks hit him and he was getting obviously weaker with each one without Obsidian there to help him.

"Black Pearl Healing Kiss" Black Pearl used her healing attack on Amber and he glowed with a golden light, dropping in front of them as a cinnamon colored weasel next to a piece of dark yellow rock. Carnelian walked over as the weasel scampered away and she picked up the rock. "I figured as much." Black pearl was walking towards Carnelian who was inspecting the rock. "I think we should get the others and go fight the sorcerer now. Hit him before he knows what happened."

"Please Sailors, now is not the time to go into battle with the sorcerer directly." The unicorn was speaking to them. "You are not yet strong enough to go now." She spoke as she disappeared.

"I think it might be a good idea to get everyone together to let them know about Amber at least and possibly to discuss the fact that Galena is a princess." Mercury suggested to the others as Carnelian and Black Pearl turned red as they realized they didn't tell the Sailor Scouts about the fact that three of them were princesses.


	35. A Gathering of New Friends

Here's a guide for the Sailor Star Gemstones. There's a lot of them so it can be a bit confusing.

Fredricka - Sailor Star Quartz -is the official leader, heir to the throne  
Veronica - Sailor Star Diamond - Fredricka's older sister, turned down the throne  
Galena - Sailor Star Black Pearl - Fredricka's younger sister, wants to be noticed as something other that just the "younger sister"  
Keahi - Sailor Star Ruby  
Ruana - Sailor Star Emerald  
Shasa - Sailor Star Sapphire  
Nariko - Sailor Star Carnelian  
Maylin - Sailor Star Aquamarine  
Dulcina - Sailor Star Rose Quartz  
Tale - Sailor Star Peridot  
Lilka - Sailor Star Garnet  
Violet - Sailor Star Amethyst

Part 35- A Gathering of New Friends

Earlier that same day Dulcina and Maylin had asked Raye about where they could go to look at a variety of plants and flowers that grew on this planet. Raye had given them instructions on how to get to a green house style flower shop in down town Tokyo. They followed Raye's directions and made it to the flower shop. It was warm in there with tables and tables. Dulcina wished she could have a place like this back home. It was the most beautiful place she'd ever been.

"Wow look at these." Maylin said pointing to the display of lilies before her. She had never seen flowers like that before. Neither of them had seen most of the flowers in the store.

"Here's one we recognize." Dulcina was pointing to some red roses. The place had an assortment of different roses. Pink, white, orange, red, there were so many colors to choose from. "Such a beautiful symbol of power, isn't it?"

"Yes it is." Agreed Maylin.

"Actually here on Earth people use the rose as a symbol for love, especially red roses." The two girls turned around to see who had spoken to them.

"Trista, right?" There were so many names to remember that Maylin wasn't entirely sure. She nodded.

"Maylin and…?" She couldn't remember the name of the other girl.

"Dulcina" She reminded her, half interrupting. "We came here to see all of the different plants and flowers here, though we weren't expecting to see you here. Do you like flowers?"

"I came to get a flower for a friend." Trista was buying a rose for Hotaru. It has been a while since she saw her last and thought she would stop by while she was in town. They looked down and saw a red rose, which happen to be one of Hotaru's favorite flowers.

"So is this flower for a girl friend or a _guy_ friend?" Maylin said teasingly.

"A girl friend, she's still a child really." Trista explained that Hotaru was a friend from long ago. Maylin and Dulcina finished picking out some flowers that they used to make a bouquet to take back and put in their rooms at the temple. With the three of them done picking out flowers they left. Maylin and Dulcina went with Trista to drop off the flower at Hotaru's home. She didn't stay long. In fact she had asked the others to wait for her outside. When they came back out Dulcina asked where the nearest park was. It was a beautiful day and they didn't want to waste it. Trista had nothing better to do so she went with them. By the time they got there Maylin felt like dancing. She handed Dulcina the flowers she was carrying and started dancing. She was so graceful and her movements were so fluidic that she soon had a crowd of people watching her. "She is an amazing dancer."

"Yeah I know. She is such a wonderful dancer, but she's also a major klutz. She fell off the bus earlier when we got to the flower shop." Dulcina was being serious, but Trista started chuckling. "Actually that wasn't a joke."

"Sorry. It's just hard to imagine someone who dances so gracefully falling down in a klutz attack." She couldn't help thinking about Serena who was always falling down or something. While everyone was watching Maylin, Mina and Artemis walked up.

"Hey what's everyone looking at?" She asked. Everyone turned and looked at her stunned. "Well hello to you too." She said jokingly.

"Hi Mina." Trista was pointing to Maylin. "Everyone is watching Maylin dance. She is very good."

"I can be a good dancer too." Mina spoke with her hands on her chin and stars in her eyes. "Hey everyone, watch me dance!" She shouted as she started doing a series of moves that looked jerky and awkward. Dulcina, Artemis, and Trista sighed in unison. In the meantime Maylin had finished dancing and the four of them managed to talk Mina into stopping as well. They walked further into the park where they were just about by themselves.


	36. Disaster with the Unicorn

Part 36- Disaster with the Unicorn

They were walking and joking when they saw Obsidian Mouse above them.

"Aquamarine Star Power" Her icicle charm made out of aquamarine that hung on a gold necklace started glowing while it turned her into an ice statue which broke and fell off revealing her uniform.

"Rose Quartz Star Power" Her rose shaped rose quartz necklace started glowing and became a long light green whip with thorns on it as a tunnel of light engulfed her. When she cracked her whip the light disappeared to reveal her uniform. They both managed to transform before Obsidian could claim her target. Artemis ran into a nearby bush for cover.

"Hurry and call your star powers." Aquamarine was yelling at them. "Aquamarine Ice Blast" She threw ice at Obsidian, who dodged the attack easily.

"Rose Quartz Vine Whip" Rose Quartz trapped Obsidian.

"Aquamarine Ice Blast" She attacked again freezing Obsidian, but she broke free.

"Stillness Spell" She threw the white powder at both Aquamarine and Rose Quartz. They had both been her targets and she brought enough powder for both. Before it hit them, the unicorn ran in front of them. The powder turned the unicorn to stone for a few seconds and then exploded sending a shower of stone pieces flying in all directions.

"The Unicorn!" They all yelled.

"Come on, Mina, we have to call our powers."

"Right, let's go." They both began searching for their powers. Trista was the first to find hers.

"Pluto Star Planet Power" She transformed while glowing white.

"Venus Star Crystal Power" Sailor Venus was also glowing green. They tried to find their powers while Rose Quartz and Aquamarine kept Obsidian busy.

"Rose Quartz Vine Whip" Rose Quartz had just caught Obsidian as Pluto and Venus found their powers.

"Pluto Star Deadly Purity" Pluto used her Time Staff to send a purple ball of light flying at Obsidian as Venus attacked.

"Venus Love and Beauty Symphony" Unlike the other Super Sailors whose attacks looked exactly like the ones they had before they were Super Sailors, Venus attacked with one that looked exactly the same as the attack she used right before she received the star power.

"I'll get you next time you disgusting little brats!" Obsidian left without calling the pebblers. She figured that the unicorn had been destroyed which meant her mission was over. Nothing stood in the way of the Sorcerer of Stillness now, or so she thought.


	37. The Unicorn Not Destroyed?

Part 37- The Unicorn Not Destroyed?

Obsidian was sitting in the cavern by herself. She had a smile on her lips as she drank tea and thought about how sweet it had been to see that unicorn turned to stone and then be blown up right before her eyes. As she sat there basking in her glory the sorcerer floated into the cavern. Obsidian set her tea down and knelt before him.

"My lord, the unicorn has been destroyed. Nothing stands in your way of taking over the universe now." She spoke with pride in her voice.

"You really think the unicorn is gone?" He said with a bit of skepticism in his voice.

"Oh yes lord. I saw the unicorn get shattered right in front of me. As soon as Amber gets back we will take some of your white powder and we will finish off the Sailor Soldiers for you as well." She was beginning to gloat.

"You are a foolish girl." He was scolding her and her face was puzzled as he began to explain. "First of all Amber won't be coming back. Those Sailor Soldiers destroyed him." He waved his hand at the closest wall of the cavern and the scene appeared showing Amber's downfall. Obsidian was horrified. He turned into a small, powerless creature. Was that what she was too; a tiny creature like that?

"But how…" She began but was so horrified that no words came.

"He underestimated their power. They are strong; surprisingly so. He was a worthless creature anyway." He paused once again.

"But the unicorn is still gone so if you give me more power then I can finish the Sailors off myself." She was willing to do anything to avoid the fate that Amber had met.

"Like I said before you are a foolish girl. The unicorn is not gone; at least not really. A unicorn in its true form can not be turned to stone. So you see that unicorn you thought you destroyed was not a real unicorn at all, but a projection. Unicorns have long been going into hiding in the form of other creatures. They are prized for the magic in their horn and a horn is useless while still attached to a unicorn, but the poor creature can't live without the magic in the horn. Such tragic creatures they are really. It's ironic, don't you think; to be killed by the thing that keeps you alive?" A dry smile came to his thin lips. "I'll give you the power you need to beat the Sailors. With Amber gone and the unicorn who knows where, you'll need the extra power before you meet the same fate as Amber did." He held his hands out in front of him and a black orb appeared between them. The orb floated over to Obsidian who took it graciously. "Don't let me down again." With that he left.


	38. A Princess Finds Her Way

Part 38- A Princess Finds Her Way

Trista, Mina with Artemis on her shoulders, Maylin, and Dulcina came back to the temple to find Amy, Raye, Galena and Nariko standing outside talking.

"We need to get the others over here to talk as soon as possible." Trista's face was hard and showed that she was dead serious.

"I agree." Amy sounded as serious as Trista did. The eight of them walked into the Sailor Stars' room at the temple. Violet was sitting at the table still tinkering with a VCR. Lilka was sitting across from her drawing. Fredricka and Tale sat on the bed while chatting. Everyone looked up when Maylin, Dulcina, Galena, and Nariko walked in. The other four were right outside calling the others. Amy called Michelle, Raye called Serena who was supposed to bring Rini, Mina called Lita, and Trista called Amara. By the time they came in all of the Sailor Stars were in the room with the exception of Veronica.

"We never told the Sailor Scouts about our princesses." Nariko had started explaining.

"Amber attacked me and turned me to stone." Galena was helping to explain.

"I had yelled Princess when I saw what happened and Amy and Raye were rather puzzled by this." Nariko was continuing.

"Yes I think it would be a good idea to exchange background information so that we all can understand where the rest of us are coming from." Amy spoke as Fredricka got up, walked over and embraced her sister.

"What was that for?" Galena spoke with a harsh tone as she broke away from her sister.

"Because I don't know what I would do without you." Fredricka was staring into Galena's eyes.

"But all we ever do is fight. Why would you miss that?" Her face was slightly cold, and yet very puzzled.

"Just because we fight a lot doesn't mean that I hate you. You are my little sister and I love you. You are so special to me and I need you here to help me." Fredricka was crying as she embraced her sister again. Galena didn't pull away this time.

"I am special?" She was partially in shock over what her sister had just said to her. All of her life she had just been the younger sister. Veronica was special because she was the first born and when she turned down the throne a year ago Fredricka became special because she would now be the one to take the throne. For the first time in her life someone told her that she is special and that she is needed. For the first time in her life she felt like she had found her purpose. She now knew what path to take.


	39. The Meeting of the Combined Group of War...

Part 39- The Meeting of the Combined Group of Warriors

"Sister? Does that mean you have two princesses?" Amy was asking Dulcina who had been standing next to her.

"Did someone say two princesses?" Serena was giggling as she and Rini entered the room. Diana was draped over Rini's shoulder.

"She couldn't have meant you Meatball Brain. You don't act anything like a princess." Rini walked over and sat down next to Trista. Amara, Michelle, and Lita walked in behind Serena and Rini.

"Why you little Brat!" Serena was growing red from anger.

"Actually I'd have to agree with her, Serena." Luna commented as she pranced through the door after them.

"May I ask why you called us here so late?" Amara was curious because it was already a little after sunset and Trista had sounded serious on the communicator. Amy and Raye started explaining what had happened at the temple earlier, about how they managed to defeat Amber, and then the others agreed when they said that they thought both groups should exchange complete background information so that there would be no surprises between the groups when they went into battle against the sorcerer himself. Fredricka and Galena explained about the two of them and Veronica being sisters and about how Veronica had turned down the throne so that Fredricka was the heir to the throne. The others made some comments when they told about the formation of the powers. Their solar system was constantly under attack from invading sources that they were chosen to be its protectors.

Serena then explained all about the Moon Kingdom and the attack that sent all of them to Earth. There were comments made by Amy, Raye, Mina, and Lita through the entire explanation. Then Amara, Michelle, and Trista explained how they were the Outer Sailors and how they protected their solar system from invasions. Finally Rini explained that she was Serena and Darien's daughter from the future and that she had come back to this time to learn to fight as a Sailor Soldier. Fredricka felt herself blush when Rini mentioned that Darien was her father. After all of the explanations were finished Trista, Mina, Dulcina, and Maylin told the others what happened with the unicorn. Everyone looked at them in shock.


	40. A Cat Becomes Human and A Warrior Fallen...

Part 40- A Cat Becomes Human and A Warrior Fallen Ill

Starlight had been in Veronica's room when she became sick. A little while earlier she had been up walking around doing various things when she suddenly doubled over in pain. She managed to make it over to the bed where she collapsed and has been getting progressively worse. Starlight sat on the bed with her. He lay with her hand in front of him and rested his head upon it.

"I wish more than anything that I could be human again so that I can comfort and take care of you." He whispered to her as a tear fell from his eye and landed on her hand. Veronica started glowing and a small horn appeared on her forehead. Starlight began to glow with the same white light that surrounded Veronica. He grew larger and his shape began to change. Slowly his features became more and more human. His paws became hands and feet. The cat ears that sat on the top of his head sank down the sides becoming rounded and more human like. His fur retracted to reveal flesh and a black suit that the warriors from his home world. His outfit contrasted his short snow white hair. He still had the same pale blue eyes and a gold star on his forehead. He was now fully human again. Neither he nor Veronica was glowing and the horn on her head had also disappeared. He picked her up in his arms and carried her towards the door. As he opened the door he saw the rest of the Sailor Stars and all of the Sailor Scouts looking back at him.

"Veronica has fallen ill and she is getting worse as time goes by." None of the others recognized him at first. Fredricka and Galena cleared a path for him to take her to the bed while the others watched with wide eyes. Trista, Mina, Dulcina, and Maylin just had finished telling them about the unicorn when the boy walked in with Veronica.

"Who are you?" Luna asked. She felt as if she had sensed his presence before, but couldn't place where. Fredricka couldn't help but think that he looked familiar.

"My name is Hajari." He said, but before he could continue he was interrupted.

"Starlight?" Fredricka had noticed his white hair and the gold star on his forehead.


	41. The Secret of the Cats Told

Part 41- The Secret of the Cats Told

"Yes I am." Everyone looked at him in shock as he looked down at Midnight and Twilight who were now at his feet. They had walked over to him. The others didn't notice because they were focused Hajari.

"But how did you transform back?" Midnight was asking and the look on twilight's face showed he was wondering the same thing.

"I'm not entirely sure. I have a feeling it had something to do with Veronica though." He explained.

"I think it might be time for the little hairballs to do a little background sharing of their own." Keahi was practically scowling at the cats and Hajari.

"I think you might be right." Hajari spoke with a sigh. "Delano," he pointed to Midnight "Lycoris," he pointed to Twilight "and myself were members of the royal guard back on Spaneshia." Everyone had just recalled the name of the planet as the one that the three princesses were from. "Each of us had fallen in love with one of the princesses at first sight. When we asked to protect them as the Royal Body Guards, but none of us were anywhere near good enough at fighting to even be considered for the position. The Head Guards decided to form a group of warriors called the Sailor Star Gemstones as protection for our world from outside sources. We had already come so close to being destroyed." Hajari looked down at Veronica sleeping on the bed.

"When the three of us had heard about the group and that our princesses were going to be in it we pleaded to be a part of it somehow. They told us that we would be turned into cats and that we would be sent along as guardians to help and guide the twelve of you." Midnight had continued because he could see his friend was having a hard time finding words now.

"Midnight, why didn't you tell us this before?" Galena felt slightly betrayed. They all thought that they were cats and nothing more.

"We couldn't. We were given specific orders not to. Plus we didn't want you to pity us. We agreed to take this position and everything it entailed so that we could be close to you. That is enough for us." Starlight had answered the question that they were all wondering about.

"But then how did you transform into a winged horse and fly?" Amy had remembered the battle in which Rini had been the target. Amber threw Quartz in the air while Twilight had transformed and flew after her.

"We stole power stones like the ones the Sailor Stars were given. Originally the plan was to have fifteen strong warriors. The Head Guards hadn't yet decided who should be given the remaining three power stones when the sorcerer attacked. The last three were different from the ones that the rest of you were given. These had a feather from a Pegasus' wing fused within the stone." Hajari took out the piece of white half rounded iridescent stone a little less than half the size of his palm with small arrow shape etched into the top of the stone along with a tiny feather that was also embedded in the top. The Sailor Stars took out their power stones which were about the same size and shape as the one that Hajari held. Each also had a design etched in the top that matched the charm that hung from their chokers. Nariko also took out the stone that had appeared when they defeated Amber Weasel and gave it to Fredricka.

"Twilight, how could you?" Fredricka was scolding him for stealing.

"We got scared when we saw the power that the sorcerer had. We weren't sure that you all were ready to go up against that power by yourselves. So as a last precaution we grabbed the stones and took them with us." Midnight was so ashamed at their actions that he couldn't even look at Galena. "But we were wrong. You came here and met the Sailor Scouts. Our two groups have managed to get past your fears and have learned to work together as one team. We honestly couldn't be more proud of all of you."

"Actually it was probably good that you didn't leave the stones there." Everyone was shocked at what Violet said except for Amy.

"Yes, if you had then it was quite possible that the sorcerer could have taken them and used them against you.


	42. The Unicorn Revealed

Sorry to disapoint anyone, but Saturn won't be making an appearance. If you don't remember from the beginning of the story, or didn't pick up on it, this fits in between the 4th(SS) and 5th(Stars) seasons so Saturn is still a little baby in the timeline of this story. Also Luna and Artemis will not become human.

Part 42- The Unicorn Revealed

Veronica was beginning to wake up. She sat up and looked around trying to remember what had happened. She had been in her room fiddling with the jewelry box that was on her vanity when something felt like it hit her. Starlight had been the only other one in the room at the time. She managed to make it over to the bed before she passed out. Now she was up on her feet and looking around. She was in a different place. She was standing in front of a palace that was in ruins. It looked like a terrible battle had been fought. She guessed it must have happened a while ago because there were no signs of anyone near there. Veronica couldn't help feeling that place was familiar to her somehow. She couldn't place when, but she felt as if she had been there before. After a few minutes of looking around she noticed that she was wearing one of her dresses from back home. It was the dress that she wore when she received her star powers. The dress was white and strapless with a long flowing skirt and intricate beadwork on the bodice.

"Veronica, Princess Veronica, are you there?" A voice called to her in the distance.

"Who's there?" She asked as she turned to see who was calling her.

"You already know who I am." She saw the unicorn approaching her.

"Why have you brought me here?" She couldn't even begin to think of why the unicorn had brought her here.

"I brought you here because it is time for you to find your destiny. That is, if you will accept it." The unicorn hesitated looking for a sign that she would to follow her destiny whatever it was. This was the moment that would decide the fate of the entire universe. She knew the combined power of the Sailor Stars and the Sailor Scouts was enough to beat the sorcerer, but only if Veronica was willing to accept her destiny.

"If I accept my fate, will my sisters and my friends be safe from harm?" She was ready to do anything if it meant that the others would be alright.

"Yes they will."

"Then I will accept my destiny, whatever it is." Veronica's face was firm. This was a way to save the others and she was going to take it.

"You've always known that you were different from your friends and your sisters, and now it is time you learn why." The unicorn spoke as she transformed into a girl, a girl who looked exactly like she did. If Veronica didn't know better she would have mistaken this girl for herself! "I am you." She said when she saw Veronica's wide eyes as she looked on in shock.

"But how is that possible if I am me too?" Veronica wasn't sure if the question even made sense as she asked it, but the girl seemed to have known what she meant when she answered.

"I am a projection of yourself. You are a unicorn that has been reborn as a human to avoid being killed. Long ago people realized the power that lies in a unicorn's horn. As you know the only way to control the power of the horn is to remove it from the unicorn, but without the magic of the horn the unicorn dies. Many unicorns saved themselves by allowing themselves to be reborn as humans. Unicorns have the ability to take on a human form for awhile, but that drains magic and so they can't hold the form for long. When they are reborn as humans they can suppress their unicorn self becoming completely undetectable. That's why I was created. Usually a unicorn knows what it is, even when it is reborn, but you were stubborn. You wanted to be just like everyone else so you suppressed your magic further. Part of you wanted to protect your sisters so I was created to fulfill that wish."

"That's how I was able to break the sorcerer's spell. So I'm what we've been searching for all along," Veronica paused as she realized what they intended to do once they found the unicorn. "and I must die because of it." Tears welled up in her eyes at the thought of not seeing her sisters again.

"You will not need to die. You have the power within you to break the sorcerer's spell in your world. I am merely a projection and don't have the power to handle something so large, but you are the real thing and have the power to remove the spell. Before you can control your powers you must first learn what your past holds. It was no accident that I brought you here, and that you met the Sailor Scouts."


	43. The Past Remembered

Part 43- The Past Remembered

"Why did we come to Earth then?" Veronica was slightly confused.

"I brought you here to learn your past; it starts here, and is entwined with the past of the Sailor Scouts." The girl waved her hand towards the ruins of the palace. "Do you recognize this place?"

"I know I've been here before, but I have no idea where this place is or who lived here." Veronica still couldn't remember anything about this place.

"This place is called the Moon Palace and was the royal palace of a place called the Moon Kingdom. A long time ago there was a queen by the name Selena. She had two daughters, Serenity, and yourself. When Selena's husband passed away she fell in love with one of the unicorns that were part of the kingdom. Ashamed of your illegitimate birth she sent you to Earth while you were still an infant and you were raised by Helios, a member of Earth's royal court. When you turned seventeen you fell in love with another member of Earth's court. Shortly afterwards the truth about your birth came out and the two of you took some of your followers to go in search of a place to call your own ending up in the Taulite Galaxy. Your daughter, Miakoda, was the start of the royal line in your galaxy." As she spoke images were beginning to flood Veronica's mind. She remembered everything the girl spoke of and the image that stuck in her mind the most was the boy that she fell in love with back in the Moon Kingdom. She would never forget his pale blue eyes and snow white hair, but she kept feeling like she had seen him somewhere else.

"But what do the Sailor Scouts have to do with my past then?" Veronica didn't see what the Sailor Scouts had to do with her past.

"Your sister Serenity became queen and brought peace to the Moon Kingdom, a time known as the Silver Millennium. She had a daughter named who was also named Serenity, but before she could enter her rule the evil Queen Beryl attacked and destroyed this kingdom. With her remaining strength Queen Serenity sent her daughter to Earth in the future along with her fiancé and the eight young female warriors who were also her court. The Princess Serenity is the girl you know as Serena, or should I say Sailor Moon." She paused long enough for Veronica to figure out that if Serena was the princess then Darien must be her fiancé and the rest of the Sailor Scouts must have been her court. "Now that you understand your past it is time you understand something very important about your powers. Your powers must be called before you and the others try and go up against the sorcerer or else you will all fail. One word of caution, you will have the ability to see past, present, and all possible futures. You will need to learn to separate each from the others, and until you do your mind will become chaos."


	44. A Love Revived

Part 44- A Love Revived

Hajari and the other two star cats were sitting by Veronica. They had a feeling that this wasn't a sickness, but magic of some sort. Veronica was slowly opening her eyes as Hajari was looking at the other girls. She couldn't believe her eyes. It was the boy she fell in love with back in the Moon Kingdom.

"Veronica!" Fredricka yelled while she and Galena scrambled over and hugged her. Veronica turned to the boy that was sitting next to her on the bed. She moved her right hand and realized that he was holding it.

"Hajari" The name came to her suddenly when she opened her mouth.

"But how did you know my name?" He asked half in a whisper.

"Because I am the unicorn." She looked up at the others to see wide eyes and gaping mouths. Before the others could say anything she told the others about going to the Moon Kingdom and having the projection of herself tell her about her own past and theirs. She left out the part about Hajari being the boy she fell in love with. She wanted to reveal that to him when they were alone.

"Impossible!" Keahi stated very angrily. She wasn't going to sit back and watch her die because she is the one thing that stands between the sorcerer and ruling the universe. "You must have heard the Sailor Scouts telling us about their past and dreamt that."

"I don't think that could have been possible because Veronica was in another room and she was completely unconscious when she was out here." Amy pointed out to Keahi, which Violet agreed with.

"How exactly are you supposed to call the powers of the unicorn?" Raye was curious.

"I am not sure yet." Veronica was looking down. This was a lot to take in. She wished that they others could fade away because she wanted to talk to Hajari. She began to glow and felt the horn appear on her forehead.

"What the?" She looked up when she heard Hajari shout. The other girls weren't moving, it was almost as if they had been frozen.

"It worked." Veronica whispered as a smile rose to her lips.

"What worked? Veronica what is going on?" Hajari looked a little scared.

"I wanted to speak with you alone so I wished the others would give us some privacy and it worked." Veronica was staring straight into Hajari's eyes. "I remember you now. You were one of the royal guards back at the palace weren't you?"

"Yes I was." He turned away from her afraid to show his true feelings for her.

"I know why you're here. It's because you love me, isn't it?" She knew she was right.

"How did you know that?" He looked at her in shock.

"I know because you've loved me for centuries. You were the boy from Earth that I fell in love with." As she spoke she felt her feelings for him returning. He reached out and pulled her closer to him. Then he kissed her. After a bit she reluctantly pulled away. "We have bigger things we have to deal with first." He nodded in agreement.


	45. The Unicorn Powers

Part 45- The Unicorn Powers

"I need to find a way to completely call upon my unicorn magic and fast. If I don't, everything will be destroyed." Veronica began searching within herself. She could feel the magic deep down within her, but she was afraid of the power that was there.

"Try not to fight it." Hajari could see in her face that she was scared. Given the situation he probably would have been scared himself. "Don't be scared I'm right here with you." She heard his voice and felt his arms around her. She wanted to protect him. She wanted to protect her sisters and her new friends as well. She let go. Pure magic flooded through her veins. She began to glow and the horn appeared on her forehead. Hajari jumped off of the bed. Veronica was transforming into her unicorn form. Her skin became the palest white and her hair was doing the same. Her hands and feet turned gold. The horn on her head was shining marble and growing. She was starting to take on the shape of a horse. Her head was becoming thinner and getting longer. Her fingers and toes were joining into solid hooves. She stood there on the bed before Hajari as a unicorn. Her horn was a foot long, a mane and tail of pure white curls fell around her like silk. She was shining with an intense light. The sudden surge of power within her was too much for her to handle and she couldn't control it. She collapsed on the bed turning back into her human form. Hajari embraced her as she screamed because of the information of the past, present, and future flooded into her mind. She couldn't separate the three from one another.

"Everything is in chaos." Her mind was spinning. She didn't know how to stop it.

"Veronica you must focus. Focus on my voice." He held her tight against his body.

"I…..I…I can't. It's too hard." She was shaking.

"Yes you can. I love you and I won't let you give up. Just focus on my voice. You _will_ get through this." He had his right arm around her holding her against him and with his left hand he held her cheek. Hajari looked down into her eyes. They were turned towards him, but from her expression he knew that she didn't see him.

"I don't know how." She was starting to cry. He wished so hard that he could carry this burden for her. He knew how it must be tearing her apart. Veronica began to glow. Information flooded into Hajari's mind. He was overcome with chaos. She now had a clear enough mind to make sense of the information. Slowly she began draining what was in Hajari's mind sorting it in her head. By the time she finished he was no longer holding her, but rather she was holding him.

"I told you that you'd get through it." He said with a faint laugh.

"I would never have been able to do it without you. Thank you." She was faintly glowing now. She was sitting on the bed and Hajari's head was in her lap. Veronica bent down and kissed him. She waved her arm and the others in the room seemed to wake up. She had full control of her powers now.

"Ok I think I missed something here." Lita commented after she looked around the room slightly puzzled. The rest were looked as confused as she did.

"Veronica what happened?" Fredricka asked when she noticed her sister was glowing faintly.

"I figured out how to control the power of my unicorn self." Veronica explained to the others.

"This would be the best time to strike the sorcerer, before he figures out what just happened." Galena spoke as if she was ordering everyone and the rest agreed.


	46. Confrontation of the Enemy

Part 46- Confrontation of the Enemy

"Then let's move. Quartz Star Power" Her silver star shaped charm on her necklace transformed into the Crystal Star Staff, as she took it in her right hand, which immediately started glowing and sent a rush of quartz crystals that clung to where her fuku would be and then in a flash of light the crystals disappeared and left her sailor star uniform. The others followed her.

"Black Pearl Star Power"

"Amethyst Star Power"

"Uranus Star Planet Power"

"Neptune Star Planet Power"

"Peridot Star Power"

"Garnet Star Power"

"Mercury Star Crystal Power"

"Jupiter Star Crystal Power"

"Ruby Star Power"

"Sapphire Star Power"

"Aquamarine Star Power"

"Venus Star Crystal Power"

"Pluto Star Planet Power"

"Rose Quartz Star Power"

"Mars Star Crystal Power"

"Emerald Star Power"

"Carnelian Star Power"

"Come on Serena, let's go!" Rini was yelling at Serena

"Right Squirt!" She said teasingly.

"Moon Crisis Star Power" They spoke together. Everyone had transformed except for Veronica.

"Diamond Star Power" After she transformed she was glowing a little more brilliantly than she had just a moment before.

"Now how do we find the sorcerer?" Ruby asked sarcastically.

"We usually use the Sailor Teleport." Jupiter was the only one brave enough to answer the question.

"But we've never used it with the Outer Sailors before, and I don't even know if it will work with the Sailor Stars. What do you think Mercury?" Sailor Mars was puzzled.

"Hold on." Mercury pulled out her mini computer and started typing in data.

"We also use a teleport of our own. That's how we came to be on this planet." Emerald offered the information.

"Maybe if we can find the right brainwaves to use then we all could teleport together." Amethyst said as she walked over to Mercury. The two were looking at the computer screen doing conversion after conversion.

"Ok I think we figured it out. But what are we going to concentrate on teleporting to?" Mercury asked the group.

"Why don't we try taking out Obsidian first? That way we won't have any distractions when we go up against the sorcerer." Uranus said firmly. Everyone agreed that sounded like a good plan.

"Now everyone try and match my brainwaves." Mercury was telling everyone as she began the connection phase. Before long all of the girls except for Amethyst were connected. She was about to finish the connection when Hajari stopped her.

"Wait! We wish to go along." He pointed to Midnight and Twilight as he spoke.

"Then quickly match your brainwaves with ours." The three of them did as Amethyst instructed. Once everyone was connected they joined hands and all of them concentrated on finding Obsidian Mouse. The world changed around them.


	47. Obsidian's New Powers and Three More Sai...

Part 47- Obsidian's New Powers and Three New Sailor Stars

They found themselves in a small cavern. It was oblong and had rounded corners. There was no furniture or anything in there except for one door shaped opening that held a set of stairs. The room had no lights, but instead seemed to illuminate itself.

"Where are we?" Ruby had to get a word in like usual.

"You're in your dying place, that's where you are." A cold and hair-raisingly familiar voice said. Everyone turned to see Obsidian coming down the stairs with a black orb in between her hands.

"Rose Quartz Vine Whip" Rose Quartz tried to snare Obsidian with her whip, but the orb in her hands began to glow with a light blue hue and an invisible shield formed around her blocking the attack.

"Garnet Paintbrush Attack" Garnet tried to cage her like she did before, but Obsidian blocked it like she did Rose Quartz' attack. Then Obsidian held the glowing orb out in front of her.

"Obsidian Dark Oblivion" Darkness filled the cavern for a moment and then Sailor Soldiers were electrocuted. Screams of pain filled the cavern as the girls fell to the floor. Diamond stood up.

"We will need your help." She said looking at Hajari and the two cats. The two cats began to glow. Obsidian was about to attack. "Diamond Purity Beam" Diamond focused her unicorn magic into her attack and Obsidian tried to block with the orb, which protected her for the most part, but the attack was strong enough to knock her down long enough for Diamond to finish with the cats. The two of them were growing and taking on a human form. Their paws became hands and feet. The cat ears that sat on the top of their heads sank down the sides becoming rounded and more human like. Their fur retracted to reveal flesh and black suits like the one that Hajari wore. Lycoris still had silvery grey hair and Delano had pitch black hair. "You three must call upon the powers of the stones you hold or we won't be able to win this battle. Those stones were made for you." She told the three boys before her. They took out the stones and began to call their powers.

"Power of opal and light…Opal Star Power" Hajari wore a uniform that looked a lot like the one that Diamond wore only without sleeves, no bows, a necklace with a stone on it instead of a broach, and with pants instead of a skirt. He also had white wings and the overall appearance of an angel.

"Power of hematite and mirrors…Hematite Star Power" Lycoris wore a uniform like the one Quartz wore with silver wings and the same alterations that Hajari had.

"Power of onyx and darkness…Onyx Star Power" Delano wore a uniform like Black Pearl only with black wings and the same alterations that Lycoris and Hajari had. Though none of them wore tiaras, instead they still had the gold stars on their foreheads.

"Who are you three?" Obsidian demanded as she was finally standing up.

"I am Sailor Star Opal" Hajari was the first to introduce himself.

"I am Sailor Star Onyx" Delano was next.

"I am Sailor Star Hematite" Lycoris was last.


	48. Obsidian No More

Part 48- Obsidian No More

"Everyone attack the orb with all of your power now!" She shouted at the rest and then turned to Opal, Onyx, and Hematite. "You must call your attacks immediately. Diamond Purity Beam" She was the last to attack before the three new Sailor Soldiers.

"Power of opal lend me your power…Opal Arrows of Light" A bow of white light appeared in his left hand and with his right he shot an arrow of light which split into many as it flew through the air towards Hematite.

"Power of onyx I need your power…Onyx shadows of Darkness" A dark sphere appeared between his hands and black ribbon like things were erupting from the sphere until the sphere was gone. He was also aiming his attack at Hematite.

"Power of hematite help me beat this evil...Hematite Mirror Reflection" A silvery mirror appeared in his hands as Opal and Onyx's attacks were sucked into the mirror. The two attacks were then shot back out of the mirror with twice the strength. Hematite now had the mirror aimed at Obsidian. The combination of their attacks on top of the other attacks was enough to weaken her pretty well. Her orb had been destroyed from the amount of attacks that hit it.

"Black Pearl heal her now!" Quartz was shouting.

"Right! Black Pearl Healing Kiss" Obsidian glowed with a black light and in a flash a brown field mouse and a piece of obsidian lay on the floor where she had been. Quartz walked over and picked up the piece of obsidian.

"There's another obstacle out of the way." Emerald had said as they looked at one another. The only place they could go was up the stairs so that had to lead to the sorcerer.

"I think it's time to face the sorcerer directly." Quartz said just wanting to get this over with. Hematite walked over and put his arm around her to comfort her. She looked up at his eyes. Looking into their steel grey blue color of his eyes gave her strength. "Come on, let's go" She said with determination in her voice. She was the first to go up the stairs followed by Hematite, Diamond, Opal, Black Pearl, Onyx, and the rest of the Sailor Soldiers. They found themselves in a cavern just like the one they just came from only this one was about ten times bigger. A figure in white robes came towards them. A hood was over his face and he seemed to float rather than walk. A breathy voice came from the figure in white.

"Welcome, Sailor Soldiers, to the beginning of the end: your end!"


	49. The Beginning of the End

Part 49- The Beginning of the End

He sent a massive energy ball at the Sailors. The floor around them was torn up in the shape of a circle. Their skirts and pants of their uniforms began to rip along with the sleeves, collars, and bows.

"Ruby Fire Flamer"

"Mars Star Fire Inferno" The sorcerer just held up his hand and an invisible shield protected him against their attacks.

"Your pitiful powers are no match for me." He said half with a chuckle. The rest tried to get up, but the sorcerer just blasted them again.

"This is completely hopeless. We can't beat him when he's got power like that." Uranus always thought the worst in every situation.

"There has to be a way we can win and we just have to find it." Sailor Moon was trying to cheer the others up. She believed there always was a way to do anything.

"We can win. I know we can. We can do anything as long as we have each other." Quartz got up and walked to the edge of the circle towards the sorcerer.

"Come to give up so soon?" He asked sarcastically.

"No chance creep face!" She shouted back. She got ready to attack, but before she could the sorcerer hit her with another energy ball. She started flying backwards when Hematite ran over to her. She hit him and they both flew backwards and landed on several of the other girls. Hematite got up and lifted up Quartz who was unconscious from the blast. He took her over and set her down in the middle of the circle. The rest of the Sailor Stars gathered around them. They would fight till their deaths to protect the heir to their throne.

"Mercury do you think a Sailor Planet Attack might do any good?" Sailor Moon knew that the Sailor Planet Attack was their strongest attack.

"It might. It is really hard to say though." Mercury sounded very unsure.

"Let's try it. Sailor Stars can you distract him long enough for us to power up?" Sailor Moon was asking the other girls.

"Yes we can. Come on let's all attack him with everything we've got." Black Pearl was commanding the others as they began to attack him in little groups and individually: anything to keep him to busy to attack for a few minutes.

"Mercury Star Crystal Power"

"Mars Star Crystal Power"

"Jupiter Star Crystal Power"

"Venus Star Crystal Power"

"Moon Crisis Star Power"

"Sailor Planet Attack" The five of them shouted together as they pushed a large energy ball towards the sorcerer. The energy ball exploded when it hit the sorcerer.


	50. The Final Battle

Part 50- The Final Battle

They all looked on eagerly as the smoke from the explosion cleared. He was still there, completely untouched.

"Oh no, it didn't work!" Said Mars said as she collapsed to the ground.

"I told you that your powers were nothing compared to mine." He threw another energy ball at them. Screams filled the cavern. Sailor Star Quartz and Sailor Moon got up; both determined not to give up. Diamond and Black Pearl stood up and joined them. Black Pearl took Quartz' left hand and Diamond took Quartz' right offering her other hand to Sailor Moon. The four of them stood trying to protect the others as the sorcerer threw another energy ball at them. They were using so much strength and power that they turned into their princess selves. The four of them still had their hands joined as he sent another two energy balls at them. They were broken apart with the second blast, screaming and transforming back into Sailor Soldiers. Quartz started to stand up, but Black Pearl Stopped her.

"We don't have enough power. I don't think we can win." She said as tears rose to her eyes.

"I refuse to give up. We can win. We have to." Quartz said with great determination showing in her face. She looked over and saw Sailor Moon standing up again.

"Please Sailor Scouts I need more power." She whispered.

"Sailor Moon" All of the Sailor Scouts spoke in unison as the stones in their tiaras started to glow. The crescent in Sailor Moon's tiara glowed with each of the Sailor Scouts' colors. She transformed into the Princess Serenity. She had a long flowing white dress and a golden crescent moon on her forehead. She was able to block the next attack with her silver crystal, but the crystal wasn't strong enough to beat him.

"She needs help. I must help her. Please give me strength." Quartz whispered as she stood up. All she could think about was protecting her friends and more importantly her sisters. She was ready to give her live up just to make sure they were safe. The Sailor Stars left their power flow into her as she transformed into her princess self: the Princess Fredricka. Diamond sent her unicorn magic which made her glow with white light. She wore a long silvery white dress that was flowing as she gained power. She held her staff in front of her. Black Pearl and Diamond held up their treasures. The treasures dissolved into pure magic and flowed into the princess. She looked over at Serenity and they were both ready to do an attack.

"Moon Star Crystal Meditation" Serenity's crystal was glowing with silvery gold light as a beam flowed out of it.

"Quartz Crystal Destruction" The star on top of Fredricka's staff glowed with brilliant silver light and sent a beam towards the sorcerer. The two beams intertwined and merged together. The sorcerer put up his hand to block the attack but his shield did no good. The beam went straight through his hand and pierced his chest. He screeched at the top of his lungs as he faded away to nothing. Serenity and Fredricka turned back into their Sailor forms. Sailor Moon fell to her knees as the rest of the Sailor Scouts ran over to her.

"Sailor Moon!" Mini Moon shouted and then added in a whisper. "Serena" Her voice was full of concern and her eyes filled with tears as she staggered over to her, obviously in pain.

"It's alright. I'll be fine. I'm just a little tired." Sailor Moon was reassuring everyone.

"Fredricka" Hematite caught her as she fell to her knees. She let herself rest in his arms just as Diamond was in Opal's and Black Pearl was in Onyx'. As she rested there she began to remember seeing him around the palace. She realized that she did have feelings for him. "Are you alright?" Hematite was asking her.

"Yes, I'm just a little tired." She said through staggered breaths. She had used a great deal of her energy to beat the sorcerer. With the last of everyone's strength they teleported back to the temple to go rest.


	51. Saying Goodbye

Part 51- Saying Goodbye

The next day after everyone had a chance to go and rest, they all met at the temple one last time.

"Serena I want to thank you and the rest of your group for all of your help. We could not have beaten the sorcerer without you." Fredricka offered her hand to Serena who took it and then hugged her.

"I am glad to have known all of you: we all are." She said looking back to all of the Sailor Scouts.

"Unfortunately it is time for us to go home. We now have the power to set things right there." Galena was standing next to Fredricka and for once they weren't fighting.

"We must also ask for our power stones back. They were not meant to stay here." Violet was walking out of the group of Sailor Stars towards Serena, Galena, and Fredricka. "Amethyst Star Power"

"Diamond Star Power"

"Ruby Star Power"

"Carnelian Star Power"

"Garnet Star Power"

"Peridot Star Power"

"Sapphire Star Power"

"Emerald Star Power"

"Opal Star Power"

"Aquamarine Star Power"

"Onyx Star Power"

"Rose Quartz Star Power"

"Hematite Star Power"

"Black Pearl Star Power"

"Quartz Star Power" They all transformed since the teleportation only works when they are in their Sailor forms.

"Moon Crisis Star Power" Serena and Rini transformed as the rest of the Sailor Scouts began to transform to give the star stones back to the Sailor Stars.

"Mars Star Crystal Power"

"Mercury Star Crystal Power"

"Uranus Star Planet Power"

"Jupiter Star Crystal Power"

"Pluto Star Planet Power"

"Neptune Star Planet Power"

"Venus Star Crystal Power" Once everyone finished transforming Sailor Moon held her hands on either side of her broach and concentrated on separating her own crystal from the silver star that she received from Quartz.

"We thank you, Sailor Stars, for giving us your power, which we now give back." Sailor Moon held the star out for Quartz to take. It flew at her and disappeared as it hit her. Sailor Mini Moon was doing the same and in a moment the rose charm was back in the possession of Rose Quartz. The rest of the Sailor Scouts held their hands out in front of them where their transformation wands appeared. The charms separated themselves from the wands and went back to their rightful owners. Once all of the charms had been returned the Sailor Stars stood in a circle and joined hands teleporting back to their home to set things right once more. Veronica and Hajari were already making plans to be wed. Delano and Galena, and Lycoris and Fredricka weren't too far behind. Fredricka felt more like she deserved her position as the heir to the throne and finally had the support of all of the Sailor Stars. The Sailor Scouts stood waving goodbye to their new friends. In a blinding flash of light they disappeared, never to be seen again.


End file.
